Aura
by Otto Maxim
Summary: Aura es una bruja diferente: No ha tenido educación mágica y viaja a Inglaterra, escapando de los problemas que tiene con su familia. ¿Podrá lidiar con las cosas que se le presentan a un adolescente en el mundo muggle Y en el mundo mágico?
1. Si te sientes mal vete a otro continente

Capítulo 1

Si te sientes mal, vete a otro continente.

Era medianoche y todos los pasajeros del avión estaban durmiendo. Todos menos una chica que miraba por la ventanilla. No tenía más de 15 años, pero parecía menor ya que era algo baja y flaca. Tenía pocas pecas claras y el pelo hasta los hombros, castaño claro y entre liso y ondulado. Con tan solo mirarla a esos grandes ojos de color violeta, se podía decir que había estado llorando. Pero nadie la había mirado con mucha atención desde que subió al avión, ya que viajaba sola. Suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento. Se sentía triste pero sabía que en tan solo algunas horas iba a estar mejor. Iba a la casa de su padre.

Cuando era pequeña sus padres se habían separado y, desde ese momento, ella había vivido con su madre y su hermana. Pero siempre le había caído mejor su papá, y le dolía no poder verlo. Además, ella siempre peleaba con su madre. Luego de una de esas peleas (que fue la más larga y más fuerte), había conseguido lo que había deseado durante tantos años y estaba dejando la casa de su madre en Estados Unidos.

Una azafata estaba caminando entre los asientos del avión, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. Todos los pasajeros, incluyendo a la chica, estaban dormidos.

Algunas horas después, la chica, entre un montón de gente, trataba de abrirse camino hacia el aeropuerto. Mostró su pasaporte, que decía su nombre (Aura Dalziel), y que decía que era menor de edad, por lo que desde que había salido de su casa todos la trataban como una niña pequeña y le explicaban todo varias veces.

Media hora después, Aura y sus maletas estaban en una calle, fuera del aeropuerto de Londres.

Tenía algo de dinero, un mapa, y un papel con la dirección de su padre en caso de que no la fuera a buscar. Pero estaba casi segura, y esperaba, que él estuviera cerca.

Estaba nublado, y algunas gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer. Aún así, Aura se quedó afuera, esperando a su papá, que no tardaría en llegar.

Aura empezó a pensar en su vida en Londres. ¿Sería muy diferente a la que llevaba en Estados Unidos? No sabía ni siquiera lo que iba a hacer, solo sabía que iba a estar lejos de la familia con la que había vivido hasta el día anterior.

Un hombre se acercó a Aura, le sonrió y se abrazaron. Era su padre. Matthew Jones era alto y flaco, de unos cuarenta años, con pelo castaño y ojos verdes grisáceos. Tomó la maleta más pesada y, junto a Aura, empezaron a caminar hacia un taxi.

Un rato más tarde, Aura y su padre estaban en la calle, con las maletas en las manos y frente a una casa pequeña. Pensando que ese iba a ser su hogar de ese momento en adelante, entró a la casa junto a su padre.

La casa estaba compuesta por la cocina, un comedor muy desordenado, dos habitaciones, un baño y un estudio. El estudio fue lo que más le llamó la atención a Aura: había un escritorio con algunas notas y carpetas, un caldero grande y unas repisas llenas de botellas con líquidos de diferentes colores. Matthew Jones sabía hacer muchos tipos de pociones y experimentos.

La habitación de Aura era pequeña, y no tardó en desempacar todas sus cosas.

Durante la tarde, Matthew llevó a Aura a conocer algunos lugares. A Aura cada vez le gustaba más Londres, y se sentía muy cerca de su padre, al que no había visto en años. De vez en cuando llamaba y le mandaba tarjetas en las fechas especiales, y Aura siempre pensó que se llevaría bien con él si vivieran todos juntos. Bueno, hasta ahora se llevaban bien pero la esperanza de que vivieran todos juntos como una familia había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

Esa noche fueron a un restaurante. Estaban comiendo y no se les ocurría ningún tema de conversación, así que Matthew preguntó:

- ¿Cómo era el colegio allá?

- No iba al colegio – contestó Aura y sintió que debía agregar algo más -. Tenía clases en casa. Y ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

- Yo doy clases particulares de pociones a niños magos. ¿Tus clases eran…?

- No, no me enseñaban magia. – dijo Aura que estaba familiarizada con el tema pero nunca lo había estudiado, aún así, estaba convencida que si tuviera una varita en la mano sería capaz de hacer magia.

- ¿No? Qué raro, ya que yo soy mago y estoy seguro que tú y tu hermana…

- Sí, lo sé, pero mamá nunca quiso llevarnos a un colegio de magia. Ni siquiera quiso llevarnos a un colegio normal.

Matthew suspiró. Aura pensó que, en el lugar de su madre, él las hubiera llevado a un colegio de magia. Si el hubiera estado en el lugar de su madre, todo hubiera sido muy diferente.

La cena siguió normalmente, no tocaron más el tema de su madre y Aura estuvo feliz por eso, no quería pensar en ella, en cómo estaría en esos momentos.

Su padre le dijo que quería que ella recibiera una educación mágica, aunque sea en casa. A Aura eso le pareció bien, ya que sentía algo de curiosidad por todo eso. Su padre creía que sus clases iban a empezar en enero. Ya estaban a fines de octubre.

Luego volvieron a la casa y Aura se metió en la cama. No tenía sueño así que empezó a pensar.

Suponía que todo iba a ser muy diferente de ese día en adelante, ya que la decisión de irse de su casa fue muy grande. Pero nunca se imaginó que las cosas podrían salir peor con su padre, siempre pensaba que desde el día en que se fuera de la casa de su madre, iba a estar contenta y todo iba a salir bien. Ahora se daba cuenta que quizás eso no llegara a pasar, pero trataba de no amargarse. Después de todo no sabía cómo iba a resultar todo y dependía de ella estar mejor o peor.

Aura se despertó de pronto. Había tenido un sueño bastante raro en que un ángel le decía que estaba escapando de sus problemas y que no llegaría a ninguna parte. Se asustó. Había estado pensando cosas por el estilo minutos antes de dormir pero que alguien más lo dijera realmente la asustaba. Además ese ángel había aparecido anteriormente en otros sueños y siempre decía cosas así. Trató de no darle mucha importancia y se volvió a dormir.


	2. Cada desición es un camino diferente

Capítulo 2

Cada decisión es un camino diferente.

Aura estaba muy contenta por estar en Inglaterra, y poco a poco fue dejando de lado el miedo de que pudiera encontrarse peor en casa de su padre. Las únicas clases que había tenido hasta el momento eran de pociones y no era muy buena pero su padre insistía en que necesitaba práctica. A Aura le hubiera encantado practicar más, ya que empezaba a gustarle esto de la magia, pero su papá estaba cada vez más ocupado con otros asuntos y ella no quería ser un problema más.

Y era así como se sentía últimamente. Así que durante las primeras semanas que estuvo allí trató de estar tranquila y ayudar a limpiar y cocinar. Si su papá tenía algún problema o no encontraba algo, consultaba a Aura y eso la hacía sentir necesaria. A Aura le encantaba sentir que estaba haciendo algo para ayudar, y casi ni se dio cuenta cuando llegó el mes de diciembre. Parecía que había estado solo unos días allí.

Los últimos días Aura apenas podía hablar con su padre, pero sentía que no era necesario hacerlo ya que nunca había estado más cerca de el y se sentía muy feliz. Sin embargo, Aura se puso a pensar que había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Y era, que aunque estaba feliz, se sentía sola. En su antigua casa podría no haber sido tan feliz pero nunca estaba sola. Al verse pensando eso se culpó ya que estaba siendo muy exigente.

Era muy temprano en la mañana y Aura estaba aún dormida cuando su padre entró a su habitación. Trató de despertarla pero Aura seguía dormida. Empezó a moverla, a decirle que despertara, pero nada.

Se fue de la habitación y volvió después de un rato. Aura, por supuesto, seguía dormida. Matthew tiró un frasco pequeño al suelo, que se rompió e hizo un ruido muy fuerte, como si algo más grande que el frasco hubiera estallado.

Aura se despertó en seguida y se levantó de la cama.

-¡¿Qué fue eso!

- La única forma de despertarte.

- ¿Tu los hiciste? – Aura pasó de enojada a interesada, al darse cuenta de que después de algunos días estaba hablando con su papá.

- Sí. Si quieres te puedo dar algunos.

- Sí, ¿vamos?

- Eh, espera un poco. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

Aura se puso algo nerviosa. Su padre sonaba serio. Se sentaron los dos en la cama y su papá empezó a hablar.

- Aura.

- ¿Si?

- Has notado que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, ¿cierto?

- Bueno, un poco, pero…

- Lo que pasa es que… - parecía que a Matthew le costaba decir esto - ¿Te gusta Londres?

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! –dijo Aura tratando de exagerar un poco en caso de que su padre quisiera que volviera.

- Mira, he estado hablando con algunas personas y resulta que puede ser que nos vayamos a otro país.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabo de llegar! ¿Es seguro?

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Es por trabajo?

- Sí, algo así.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ser profesor de pociones con viajar a otros países?

- Supongo que no mucho, pero te acabo de decir que tiene que ver con trabajo, no con mi trabajo actual, el hecho de ser profesor.

- Lo siento – Aura sintió como que no había tratado de entender a su padre muy bien.

- Sé que te debe molestar esto, ya que llegaste hace un mes, pero por eso es tu decisión.

- ¿Mi decisión? Papá, es tu trabajo…

- Lo sé. Pero tú eres mi hija, y te debo todo el tiempo que no hemos estado juntos. Tú eliges si nos vamos o nos quedamos.

Matthew se levantó y estaba cruzando la puerta cuando Aura lo detuvo.

-¿Papá? ¿Era necesario despertarme para decirme eso?

Lo que menos quería Aura en ese momento era irse de Londres. Aunque se sentía sola a veces, sentía que estaba más feliz que nunca y le encantaba vivir allí con su padre. Sin embargo, su papá no le hubiera dado a elegir y eso significaba que no era algo tan importante como para que se tuvieran que ir si o sí. Pero quizás ese nuevo trabajo le gustara más, y ganara más dinero. Era muy difícil para Aura decidirlo, pero pensó que lo mejor para su padre era irse y lo mejor para ella era quedarse. Aunque eso signifique no estar juntos. El la llamaría y volvería en unos meses así que no es como si no lo volviera a ver. Además últimamente ni hablaban, no habría mucha diferencia entre eso y lo que sería si se separan. Aunque sabía que esa no era una de las opciones que le dio su padre y estaba siendo egoísta. Aunque, después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que sería más egoísta hacer que se quedaran los dos.

Había estado pensado en lo mismo durante toda esa tarde.

Su padre estaba en su habitación, escribiendo algo, cuando Aura llegó. Él se volteó para verla y dejó de escribir. Con la mirada entendió que quería decirle algo. Aura parecía nerviosa.

- Papá…

- ¿Ya lo decidiste?

- Sí. Pero…

- Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer?

- Eso te iba a decir.

- Ah, claro. Continúa.

- Mira, tú me diste dos opciones. Irnos o quedarnos. Y yo estuve pensando que quizás ninguna de ellas sea la indicada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres volver…?

- No. No es eso. Es que a mi me gusta mucho Londres, y estoy contenta aquí. Y creo que si nos vamos a otro país nos vamos a estar viendo menos que acá.

- Bueno, es posible, quizás tenga más trabajo. Pero ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Bueno, vas a volver en unos meses, ¿cierto?

- Sí, aún no se cuando, pero vamos a volver en unos meses.

- Bueno, no sé si "volvamos" en unos meses. Lo que quiero decir, es que podrías irte tú y yo quedarme. Seguiríamos comunicándonos y además volverías y…

- No puedo dejarte sola en una ciudad que a penas conoces.

Aura no había pensado en eso, pero quiso seguir insistiendo.

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero…

- Además había planeado lo de tus clases.

- Pero aún así podría tenerlas. Papá, no creo que necesites preocuparte de alguien más mientras estés allá. Y supongo que no te estaría ayudando mucho, ¿no crees que sería lo mejor?

- En realidad, no lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo.

- Papá, por favor piénsalo.

- Bueno, lo voy a hacer. Ahora vete a dormir que es tarde.

Aura pensó que era una excusa para terminar la conversación ya que eran las ocho de la noche, pero le hizo caso a su padre y se fue a dormir.

Durante la semana siguiente, Matthew parecía mucho más ocupado que antes. Aura esperaba que esto se debiera a que estaba buscando un lugar en el que se pudiera quedar. La verdad, su papá no pareció muy entusiasmado con la idea. Pero Aura sí lo estaba, aunque como siempre, no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de separarse de su padre. Él tenía razón cuando dijo que era una ciudad que a penas conocía, pero a Aura la idea no le parecía mala.

- Está decidido – le dijo su padre una mañana -. Vamos a hacer lo que dijiste.

- ¿Qué? – Aura se sorprendió -. ¿En serio?

- Sí, ya arreglé todo.

- ¡Papá, gracias!

Su padre se rió y ambos se miraron.

- ¿Con quién me voy a quedar? ¿Voy a vivir aquí? ¿Sabes cuándo vas a volver?

- No, no vas a vivir aquí. Vas a vivir con un amigo en su departamento. Y no sé cuándo voy a volver, pero cuando lo haga vamos a vivir juntos. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí, está bien. ¿Qué va a pasar con las clases?

- Le expliqué todo y dijo que podía llamar a algunos profesores.

- Ah, bien.

- Bueno, nos vamos mañana así que empieza a empacar. Mañana yo me tengo que ir a la mañana así que te voy a dejar en el departamento y luego yo me voy.

- Gracias por todo, papá.

- Discúlpame. Ya sé que un buen padre no te dejaría sola en una ciudad con un desconocido, y menos ahora que va a ser Navidad.

- No te preocupes, yo elegí quedarme. Además nosotras no celebrábamos Navidad.

- Aura – su papá parecía muy satisfecho -. Gracias por entender, voy a tratar de volver lo más rápido posible.

Aura asintió. Estaba emocionada, pero creía que su papá se sentía culpable.

- Papá, voy a estar bien.


	3. Policía, tengo compañeros de piso

Capítulo 3.

Policía, tengo compañeros de cuarto.

Al día siguiente, Aura había empacado (no había olvidado poner en la maleta esos extraños frascos que había usado su padre) y estaba lista. Su papá le estaba dando un sermón sobre que tenía que cuidarse y portarse bien. Aura a penas escuchaba. Estaba en parte contenta, porque iba a conocer más gente y se iba a poder quedar en esa ciudad. Pero también estaba nerviosa porque no estaba segura de cómo se iba a llevar con esas personas y tener que dejar a su papá por unos meses no era lo que más le gustaba.

Después de que Matthew le hubiera repetido a Aura todo lo que tenía que hacer, salieron a la calle. Los estaba esperando un taxi que habían llamado. Ambos se subieron, luego de dejar sus cosas y el taxi comenzó a moverse.

- Y si quieres comunicarte conmigo, mándame una lechuza. Son más rápidas que el correo nor...

- ¿En serio? – respondió Aura algo cansada -. Lo siento, es que las primeras quince veces no te había escuchado bien.

- Sí – Aura no supo si su padre había hecho como que no la había escuchado o de verdad no lo había hecho -. Y si por alguna razón quieres que vuelva, solo tienes que decírmelo.

- Ya lo sé…

- Diotrephes es un buen tipo… pero tienes que saber que es un hombre muy ocupado y no tiene…

- Sentido del humor –terminó Aura -. ¡Ya lo sé! Papá, deja de preocuparte, me has explicado todo y si algo llega a salir mal, puedo hablarte.

- Bueno, parece que al fin lo entendiste – dijo Matthew un poco más calmado- .

- Papá, siempre lo entendí. No tengo que estar repitiéndolo para demostrarlo.

- A veces sería bueno que lo hicieras. Quiero saber que me estás escuchando.

- Bueno. Quieres saber que te estoy escuchando. ¿Entiendes que lo entiendo?

- Sí, ahora sí – rió su padre-. Aquí es.

Aura sintió algo en el estómago. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa. El taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio. Debía tener unos diez pisos y no era ni muy nuevo ni antiguo. Aura y su padre se bajaron y sacaron las maletas.

- Aura… - empezó su padre.

- Papá. Lo que sea que me quieres decir, estoy segura de que ya me lo has dicho.

- Bueno, entonces cuídate. Te quiero.

Se abrazaron. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y, dejando a Aura parada en la acera, Matthew volvió al taxi. Se despidió con la mano y el taxi empezó a andar. Aura no sabía a dónde se dirigía ahora. Él era un mago y debía viajar de formas diferentes, sin usar taxis o aviones.

Aura reflexionó lo que había pasado. Nunca le había dicho eso. Que la quería. Al menos no lo recordaba y eso fue lo que hizo más difícil verlo partir.

Aura pensó que lo mejor era que buscara el departamento. Una vez dentro del edificio sacó un papel de su bolsillo que decía el número del departamento. Supuso que estaría en el sexto piso. Pasó por un pasillo. Hasta ahora no había visto a nadie. Estaba un poco oscuro, pero Aura estaba concentrada en buscar algún ascensor o escalera y no le preocupó si el lugar estuviera muy iluminado. Supuso que no habría ningún ascensor y buscó unas escaleras. Subió por ellas hasta llegar al sexto piso (lo que tardó mas de lo normal ya que llevaba las maletas) y se encontró con una sala grande con varias puertas iguales. Pensó que iba a ver y estar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo. Buscó la puerta indicada. Cuando la encontró se quedó frente a ella. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente y, por alguna razón, quería retrasar el momento de abrir la puerta lo más posible. Su padre dijo que su amigo era un hombre ocupado así que estaba convencida de que estaría vacío. Buscó en su bolsillo la llave que su padre le había dado y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El departamento parecía mucho más grande de lo que ella había pensado. Entró y dejó todas sus maletas en la entrada. Era un lugar bien iluminado, con unas puertas que llevaban a un balcón. Hasta ahora el departamento le gustaba mucho a Aura. El ambiente era moderno y tenía muy buena vista. Quiso seguir viéndolo así que cruzó el living. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cocina y…

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – gritó sorprendida, viendo que había alguien más en la casa

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – gritó la otra persona

- ¿Quién eres? – se gritaron

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamaron

- ¡¡Yo vivo aquí! – terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Luego entró otra persona a la cocina

- ¿Quién es ella, Ang…?

- ¡¡Ahh! – gritó de nuevo Aura que no se esperaba para nada a otra persona, mientras se volteaba.

- ¡Ah! – gritó el segundo tipo, luego del grito de Aura.

- ¡¿Cuántos son! – gritó Aura desesperada.

- ¡Sólo nosotros dos! – dijo el primero

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Váyanse! ¡No hay nada de valor aquí¡ ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! – dijo Aura desesperada, sabiendo que ninguno de esos tipos podría ser el amigo de su padre.

- Debí haberte dicho que no te vistieras de negro. – le dijo el último en entrar al primero.

- ¡Váyanse! – Dijo Aura empujándolos fuera del departamento - ¡Ustedes no pueden vivir aquí! ¡Aquí vive el señor De… Defresser!

Aura cerró la puerta dejándolos afuera. Luego sacó el papel de su bolsillo y leyó el nombre. Abrió la puerta.

- ¡El señor Diotrephes! – dijo mientras la volvía a cerrar.

No tenía idea de qué hacer. Cerró con llave la puerta y fue hacia el teléfono. Buscó el número de la policía y mientras llamaba, los intrusos entraron.

- Siempre guardamos una copia de la llave de nuestro departamento debajo de la maceta de… - comenzó a decir uno.

- ¡Quédense ahí! – les gritó Aura desde el teléfono, y se dio cuenta que alguien de la policía había contestado y escuchado. Tapó el teléfono. – Estoy llamando a la policía.

- ¡Nosotros vivimos aquí! – dijo el que parecía más joven, que tenía una camisa negra.

- ¡No puede ser! – le dijo Aura a los extraños y al policía que había contestado -. Ninguno de ustedes puede ser el amigo de mi papá, son muy jóvenes.

Aura se dio cuenta de que su padre nunca le había dicho la edad que tenía su amigo, pero aún así quiso seguir insistiendo.

- Mira, niña. Cuelga y te explicaremos todo. – dijo el mayor.

- ¡Ja! He visto demasiadas películas, no soy tan tonta como para hacerlo.

- Señorita, rastrearemos la llamada y estaremos allí en seguida – dijo el policía.

Aura colgó, algo sorprendida. Miró a los dos intrusos que estaban frente a la puerta de entrada. El mayor debía estar cerca de los treinta años, tenía pelo castaño claro y desordenado. Tenía barba muy corta y ojos azules oscuros. El menor, que estaba vestido de negro, parecía un poco mayor que Aura. Tenía pelo y ojos castaños oscuros.

El mayor casi parecía estar riendo.

- Stam, ahora que colgó deberíamos explicarle todo, ¿no?

- Sí, creo que eso fue lo que dije.- dijo el mayor.

Cuando Aura estaba dejando el teléfono, accidentalmente apretó un botón.

i - Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje. /i 

Aura se sobresaltó. Se dio vuelta, mirando al teléfono, Sonó un ruido agudo y una voz ronca dijo:

i - Chicos, la chica que va a vivir en el departamento llega hoy. Debe estar por llegar, sean buenos con ella. /i 

Aura se sobresaltó.

- ¿Quién era él?

- Es nuestro abuelo, avisándonos que ibas a llegar. – dijo el menor.

- ¿Cómo sé que el mensaje era para ustedes?

- Hm… -el mayor parecía concentrado -. Supongo que no puedes saberlo. Pero podemos decirte que el apellido de los tres es el mismo.

- Pero, no puedo saber si eso es verdad. – dijo Aura que empezaba a dudar.

- Mira, podemos mostrarte las ident… -empezó el menor pero fue interrumpido por un oficial de policía que entraba en ese momento.

- Recibimos una llamada de este lugar – dijo, mientas los tres lo miraban algo asustados-

Miró a Aura, y ella sintió que debía contestar, aunque no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir.

- Sí… fue de aquí….

- ¿Y qué está pasando? – la interrumpió el policía.

- Eh… - empezó Aura, pero no estaba segura de lo que le iba a decir -. No… no lo sé.

Cuando terminó de decir eso se sintió muy estúpida, incluso parecía que el mayor de los hombres que supuestamente vivían allá se estaba riendo.

- ¿Y para qué llamó? ¿Qué se supone que haga? – preguntó el policía.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre. Miró al policía, y el policía lo miró a él.

- Abuelo – dijo el mayor -. Ella es la niña que va a vivir aquí, y ehh… llamó a la policía.

- ¿Es usted el señor Diot…? – empezó a preguntarle Aura al señor que había llegado.

- ¡Silencio! – gritó el policía -. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos miraron a Aura. Ella no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

- ¿Eres tú Aura Jones? – preguntó el hombre que había llegado.

- Aura Dalziel, es el apellido de mi madre. – contestó ella.

- Bueno. Creo que empiezo a entender lo que pasa aquí. Lleva tus cosas a tu habitación. Es la última puerta – dijo señalando un pasillo, luego miró al policía.-. Le explicaremos lo que pasó.

Aura tomó sus maletas y trató de irse lo más rápido a su habitación. Vio como la seguían los dos que Aura había confundido con ladrones. Se sentía muy avergonzada, y no tenía ganas de hablarles ni nada.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con las…? – empezó a decir el menor, pero Aura se dio cuenta que lo decía solo para salir de allí.

- ¡Stamitos! ¡Angelus! – gritó el amigo de su padre -. Ustedes se quedan aquí y explican todo lo que pasó.

Los dos volvieron a donde se encontraba su abuelo y Aura siguió por un pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, que sería su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con… nada. La habitación estaba vacía. Había una ventana abierta, que dejaba ver los techos de muchas casas y un cielo despejado. Aura dejó todas sus cosas adentro. Aún no sabía qué pasaba con los muebles, pero lo último que quería era ir al living donde se encontraban un policía, dos sujetos que había confundido con ladrones y un desconocido que parecía ser el único en quien podía confiar.

Salió de la habitación. Se escuchaban las voces de los demás hablando pero Aura trató de que no la vieran mientras seguía por el pasillo. Entró a otra habitación, estaba muy ordenada, tenía un teléfono y un escritorio lleno de papeles y archivos. Aura recordó la casa de su padre. No tenía idea dónde se podía encontrar él en ese momento. Tampoco sabía lo que podía estar haciendo. Estuvo algunos minutos preguntándoselo e imaginando dónde podría estar su padre cuando se escuchó un portazo. Supuso que era el policía, ya que su voz se dejó de oír. Fue a su habitación y estuvo un rato allí, esperando a que le llegara una idea de lo que podía hacer.

Cuando salió, vio que no había nadie en la sala de estar, y preguntándose si estaría sola, fue hacia la cocina. Supuso que los que estaban sentados en unas sillas en torno a una pequeña mesa eran Angelus y Stamitos, o al menos así los había llamado el amigo de su padre. Pero en realidad, tenía una confusión sobre quién es quién y qué hacían allí. La miraron cuando apareció, pero luego se dieron vuelta y quedaron como antes. Aura pensó que podían estar enojados con ella. Pensó que si hubiera sido al revés, ella no estaría muy contenta. Nadie hablaba y a Aura le empezaba a molestar el silencio.

- ¿Ustedes creen… - dijo Aura mientras los otros dos se volteaban – que podemos olvidarlo?

- Claro que no – le contestó el mayor, que estaba sonriendo -. Es una buena anécdota.

- ¿Pero están enojados? – preguntó Aura que se sintió como una niña pequeña, aunque no estaba segura por qué.

- Claro, que no. – dijo el mayor – al menos no contigo. Multaron a nuestro abuelo y vamos a tener que pagar nosotros. Debimos haberle avisado a tu padre que vivíamos aquí, para evitar cualquier…

- Sí, sí. Entiendo. – contestó ella.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Aura miró al menor, que no había participado en la conversación. Él le devolvió la mirada, estaba serio. Aura desvió la mirada rápidamente, aunque aún podía sentir como él la miraba, lo que la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Luego recordó algo.

- ¿Saben qué pasa con los muebles de mi habitación? – dijo, sabiendo que era un gran cambio de tema, pero era algo que en realidad quería saber.

- No lo sé – contestó el mayor. El menor tenía la vista en un punto fijo y parecía pensativo.-. Esas cosas se las tienes que preguntar al abuelo.

- Ah, está bien – dijo Aura, mientras el menor se levantaba y salía de la cocina -. ¿A qué hora viene?

- No lo sé. No pasa mucho tiempo aquí. Pero no te preocupes, no te puede dejar durmiendo en el piso.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez.

- ¿Tú eres Angelus o Stamitos? – preguntó Aura, que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera estaba segura de sus nombres.

- Stamitos, él es Angelus pero en realidad así nos dicen cuando pasa algo serio o están enojados con nosotros. Ya escuchaste al abuelo…

- ¿Son hermanos? Es que parece que eres mucho mayor.

- Somos primos. Angel tiene diecisiete y yo veintisiete. ¿Tu nombre es Aura cierto?

- Sí. Tengo el apellido de mi madre, es una larga historia.

- ¿Y tu edad?

- Tengo quince.

- Ah – dijo Stamitos que parecía sorprendido.

Aura ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, y recordó que Stamitos la había llamado "niña". Ella estaba cansada de eso, no se sentía como una niña y no le gustaba que los demás la vieran así.

Era de noche y Aura estaba muy cansada. Bostezó justo cuando entraba Angelus a la cocina.

- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir. – le dijo Stamitos

- Sí, pero ¿dónde? – preguntó Aura

- Puedes dormir en mi cama – le dijo Angelus. Aura se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que él le contestara- . Y mañana resolvemos lo de tus muebles.

- Ah, sí. Gracias. – contestó Aura bostezando.

Angelus le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Caminaron hasta una habitación que se encontraba junto a la de ella. Angelus dejó que Aura pasara y encendió la luz.

Aura tenía mucho sueño para fijarse en algo más que en la cama, pero se dio cuenta que había un gran baúl a los pies de esta. Angelus llevó las cosas de Aura a la habitación. Se miraron durante unos momentos y le dijo:

- Bienvenida, Aura.


	4. Un poco de magia para Navidad

Capítulo 4.

Algo de magia en Navidad.

Cuando Aura se despertó al día siguiente, no tenía mucha idea de donde estaba. Supuso que eso se debía a que todavía no se acostumbraba a ese lugar. Había estado en su casa en Estados Unidos, luego en la casa de su padre y en ese momento en un departamento con gente que a penas conocía. Además, con el tiempo se acostumbraría. Se levantó de la cama y vio la habitación que no había podido ver el día anterior. Era más pequeña que la que iba a ocupar ella, estaba bien iluminada y tenía un escritorio, y estantes llenos de libros. Aura vio un reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio. Era muy temprano. Hizo la cama lo mejor que pudo, recordando que no era de ella y salió de la habitación. Pasó por al lado de la habitación que supuso que era de Stamitos, el primo mayor. Estaba tirado en una cama muy desordenada, roncando. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala de estar, la cruzó y llegó a la cocina. Preparó una taza de café y se la llevó a la sala de estar, donde vio algo que no había visto cuando fue hacia la cocina.

Angelus estaba durmiendo en un sofá. Aura se dio cuenta que lo hacía por ella, y ni se había preguntado donde iba a dormir. Recordó que Angelus le había dicho algo la noche anterior pero ella estaba muy cansada para recordarlo. Se sentó en una silla frente al sillón en el que dormía Angelus y apoyó la taza de café en la mesa que tenía a un lado.

Aura no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a Angelus ni por qué. Sólo le gustaba hacerlo… Quizás era porque había mucho de él que no sabía, o porque estaba muy calmado de esa forma pero simplemente se sentía bien mirándolo. Creía que aunque a penas lo conocía, lo había visto antes… un montón de cosas pasaron por su cabeza pero en realidad no pensaba en nada.

Angelus abrió un ojo lentamente. Se dio cuenta que estaba frente a Aura y ambos se miraron por un rato. Aura no se había dado cuenta de que Angelus se había despertado y cuando lo hizo se sintió tonta y apartó la mirada. Un momento después, entró Stamitos, los miró a los dos, dijo algo que sonó como "buenos días" y tomó la taza de Aura.

- Los niños no deberían tomar esto – le dijo Stamitos con un tono de risa y bebió todo el café -. Gracias. Vuelvo en un rato.

Dejó la taza en la mesa, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Aura, miró a Angelus y se fue fuera del departamento. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Aura llevó la taza a la cocina, agradeciendo poder estar algo alejada de Angelus y sabiendo que lo volvería a ver, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. Estaba volviendo a su habitación cuando él le habló.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

- Ehh… Creo que es 20 – contestó Aura, sin mirarlo

- Hoy es 24 de diciembre. – contestó él

- ¿Y eso qué? – contestó Aura, esta vez mirándolo

- Nada. Dijeron que el 24 de diciembre iba a nevar. – contestó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento entró Stamitos, sosteniendo un pino pequeño en una maceta.

- ¿Aún no lo adivinas? – dijo Angelus, sarcástico.

- Acabas de irte – le dijo Aura a Stamitos, ignorando a Angelus -. ¿Dónde estaba eso?

- Abajo – contestó Stamitos -. Lo trajeron durante la noche, creo. ¿Está bien aquí?

Dejó el árbol al fondo de la sala, cerca de unos ventanales grandes y al lado de la chimenea.

- Está bien ahí si quieres incendiar el departamento – contestó Angelus -. Se supone que hoy va a nevar y si prendemos la chimenea…

Después de un rato de discusión entre los tres sobre la ubicación del árbol, Stamitos sacó una larga varita de un bolsillo y le apuntó.

- i ¡Engorgio! /i - dijo y el pino empezó a agrandarse. Cuando la punta tocaba el techo, de aproximadamente 2 metros y medio, dejó de apuntarle y guardó la varita.

Aunque Aura estaba algo acostumbrada a la magia, había olvidado por completo que existía. Y no estaba segura de que Stamitos pudiera realizar hechizos, así que cuando lo hizo se sorprendió mucho.

-El abuelo va a traer a un amigo por la cena de esta noche – avisó Stamitos y Aura se dio cuenta de que el abuelo de Stamitos y Angelus no estaba en el departamento y no se había preguntado por él.

- ¿Así que va a haber una cena esta noche? – preguntó ella

- Sí, porque hoy es Noche Buena. – dijo Angelus con paciencia.

- Todos sabemos eso, Angel – dijo Stamitos sonando maduro, lo que sorprendió un poco a Aura.

- Como sea – dijo ella -. Estaba pensando que podría salir hoy a ver lo de los muebles.

- Si tienes dinero y alguien que te acompañe puedes ir. – dijo Stamitos, sonando de nuevo maduro.

A Aura le pareció que aunque Stamitos fuera un adulto, no era tan maduro como sonaba en ese momento.

- No tengo ninguna de las dos… - dijo ella, como pidiendo que le dieran dinero y dejaran ir sola.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – le preguntó Stamitos

- ¿Magia? – respondió Aura. - ¿Para qué ir a gastar dinero en algo que pueden hacer aparecer gratis?

- Sí, yo también había pensado en eso – dijo esta vez Angelus -. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Eh… Creo que no – dijo Stamitos algo avergonzado -. Además sabes que al abuelo no le gusta que hagamos magia aquí.

- Acabas de hacer crecer el pino de Navidad – le recordó Angelus -. Eso no es más que una excusa…

- Angel – contestó Stamitos, y se notaba que se esforzaba por contestarle algo -, mira… Lo que pasa con la magia es… El abuelo… Em… No hables de lo que no entiendes, ¿de acuerdo?

Angelus sonrió, y Stamitos salió de la sala. Aura no sabía qué hacer, así que hasta la noche estuvo leyendo un libro de Angelus. No fue exactamente el día más divertido pero sentía que estaba acostumbrándose a ese lugar y llevándose mejor con Stamitos y Angeus aunque no les tuviera mucha confianza y fueran a penas conocidos.

Cuando eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, Aura escuchó que la puerta se abría y a Angelus y Stamitos saludando a alguien. Supuso que el señor Diotrephes había llegado así que se levantó, guardó el libro y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Ahí estaba el anciano que había visto la noche anterior. Era más bajo que sus nietos, tenía algo de pelo blanco y los mismos ojos azules de Stamitos. Junto a él había otro hombre, tan alto como Stamitos. Tenía cabello castaño con algunas canas y parecía cansado.

- ¡Aura! – dijo el señor Diotrephes y lo siguiente lo dijo muy rápido - ¿Cómo lo estás pasando? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¿Te están tratando bien mis nietos? ¿Sí? ¡Me alegro! ¡Ah, si! Este es Remus Lupin. ¡Lupin, ella es la hija de Matthew Jones!

- Mucho gusto. – dijo el hombre que se llamaba Remus Lupin, sonriéndole a Aura.

- Igualmente. – dijo Aura, y vio que Stamitos y Angelus se iban.

Supuso que la conversación se volvería algo aburrida y fue a la cocina para hacer como que estaba ocupada y para no parecer muy maleducada al dejarlos allí. Empezaron a hablar sobre algunas personas pero Aura no entendía mucho los temas que trataban, además sentía que usaban un tono muy cauteloso y que el señor Diotrephes trataba de disimular que tenía mucho interés en la conversación. Aura escuchó tantos nombres que le fue difícil retener alguno pero tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Parecía muy serio, algo sobre crímenes y asesinatos. Pensó que había estado demasiado tiempo allí y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su cuarto.

- Aura, ya vamos a comer – dijo el señor Diotrephes -. Quédate aquí.

- Está bien. – dijo ella, mirando a la mesa, que no tenía ningún plato ni nada.

Se había sentado en un sillón junto a Lupin y el silencio le empezaba a molestar. El abuelo de Stamitos y Angelus se había levantado y los fue a buscar para cenar.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Aura? – preguntó Lupin y Aura se dio vuelta.

- Bien, supongo – dijo tímidamente -. ¿Tiene mucho trabajo?

- Un poco, sí. Pero no me impide pasar Navidad aquí.

Aura sonrió ya que no sabía qué más hacer, pero justo en ese momento los tres Diotrephes entraron en la sala de estar. Angelus y Stamitos se sentaron junto a Aura y empezaron a hablar con Lupin. Aura pensó que quizás ya se conocían. Se dio vuelta y la comida estaba servida en la mesa, sobre un mantel muy elegante, lo que hizo que Aura se preguntase quién i no /i tenía magia en esa casa.

Se sentaron todos y empezaron a comer. Aura recordaba haber celebrado Navidad cuando era muy pequeña, antes de que sus padres se separaran. Luego no lo había vuelto a hacer y no recordaba mucho las veces que había pasado esa fecha con su familia. Ahora que se detenía a pensar en eso, sintió como que debía escribirle a su padre pero no sabía bien como. Quizás dónde se encontraba él en ese momento y quizás qué estaría haciendo ella si hubiera decidido ir con el. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, le gustara o no, tenía que estar en ese departamento y tendría que tratar de llevarse bien con los que la rodeaban y sentirse cómoda allí. En ese último tiempo había tomado varias decisiones y todas ellas la habían llevado hasta ese momento.

Cuando terminaron de comer, empezaron a hablar. Diotrephes con Lupin y Stamitos con Angelus. Aura se estaba empezando a aburrir y no sabía bien qué hacer, pero tampoco le parecía muy educado irse. Sentía que quizás no pertenecía a ese lugar pero ya era suficiente. Se había ido de casa de su madre y de su padre por algo parecido. Esta vez, si sentía que no estaba bien allí, iba a tratar de quedarse, iba a tratar de pertenecer y no de irse como lo había hecho antes.

Aura estaba más concentrada en sus pensamientos que los demás en sus conversaciones, así que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el señor Diotrephes se había levantado y los miraba a todos.

- Sé que es raro decir unas palabras en Navidad aunque… No, no es raro. Lo que quiero decir es que me alegro de estar aquí, con ustedes, mis nietos, mi amigo y mi…

Aura sabía que él no sabía como terminar la frase así que se levantó, y, mirándolos a todos, dijo:

- Supongo que es bueno celebrar una fiesta en la que no creo con varias personas que no conozco.

- Bien dicho. – dijo Lupin y Aura no supo si lo decía sarcásticamente.

Después de hablar un poco, Aura se sintió muy cansada. Stamitos se había ido y el señor Diotrephes se estaba despidiendo de Lupin. Aura miró al árbol de Navidad, que estaba muy adornado y se veía muy bien. Se acercó y vio un paquete que tenía su nombre. Era una caja más pequeña que las de zapatos. Se la llevó a su habitación, y se sentó en el suelo. Solo las maletas estaban en esa habitación además de ella.

Abrió la tapa de la caja y vio algo que la sorprendió al principio. Dentro de la caja había una varita mágica, junto con un papel. Aura lo tomó y leyó lo que decía.

"Querida Aura:

Ojalá que te guste mi regalo de Navidad.

Sé que no acostumbrabas celebrar esta fecha pero me pareció adecuado darte un regalo.

Supongo que ya era hora de que tuvieras una.

La descripción es: Madera de Fresno, 22 centímetros, centro de pelo de sirena.

Ojalá que te guste.

Tu papá"


	5. ¿Confías en mí?

Capítulo 5.

¿Confías en mí?

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No, aún no.

- ¿Sabes siquiera dónde está la tienda?

- Claro que lo sé, he ido varias veces.

- Pues a mi me parece que no.

- Aura, cállate. Agradece que te esté ayudando.

- Bueno, tenías que hacerlo. Stamitos no estaba en la casa cuando nos despertamos, y tu abuelo salió muy temprano. Y ayer olvidé pedirle que hiciera magia para que aparezcan los muebles, estaba emocionada por…

- Él es un hombre muy ocupado, siempre está afuera. Es como si el departamento fuera de mi primo y mío.

- ¡Cuidado! ¿Acaso no viste ese auto? – dijo Aura, agarrando a Angelus por un hombro - Estoy empezando a dudar que alguna vez hayas salido de…

- Qué buena forma de pasar Navidad…

- Muy gracio… ¡Es cierto, es Navidad! ¡La tienda va a estar cerrada!

Angelus se detuvo y miró a Aura. Estaban solos en esa calle, el auto que había pasado cerca de él se había ido y todas las tiendas alrededor estaban cerradas.

- Es una de las primeras cosas inteligentes que te oigo decir. –dijo él, después de un rato.

- ¿Sabes? – empezó a decir Aura pero no tenía idea como iba a seguir- Quizás no esté cerrada.

- No lo sé. No perdemos nada en ir a ver.

Siguieron caminando un rato, pasando por varios lugares que Aura no conocía. Y, aunque pensaba que Angelus no tenía más idea que ella de donde estaban, se sentía segura.

- Angelus, ¿Ves ese árbol?

- Sí, ¿Qué tiene?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando hace diez minutos te pregunté lo mismo?

- Sí, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- Bueno, es el mismo árbol.

- Aura, claro que no. Todos los árboles se parecen… - dijo sonando poco convincente.

- Como sea. Entonces, ¿por qué en el suelo dice "Aura, 25/12, 17:30"?

- Aura, ¿cuántos más de esos escribiste?

- Emm… - empezó a decir ella. "62", pensó – los suficientes, dos o tres.

- ¡Allí está! – dijo Angelus ignorándola

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Aura, que ya sabía a lo que se refería - ¿La tienda?

Angelus corrió hacia una tienda en la esquina. Dentro de las vitrinas de una vieja casa de dos pisos, había algunos sillones y mesas.

- Está cerrado. – dijo Aura, algo desilusionada.

- Es cierto. – dijo Angelus mientras se alejaba.

Se agachó y recogió una piedra. Mientras corría hacia la tienda, la lanzó y ésta chocó con una ventana del segundo piso y la rompió. Aura se dio vuelta para mirar a Angelus, que estaba entre sorprendido y asustado. Un hombre asomó la cabeza por la ventana rota.

- ¡Váyanse! ¡Hay un buen orfanato en unas cuadras, dejen de molestarnos! ¡Por Dios, y en Navidad!

- ¡Espere! – gritaron Aura y Angelus.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

- Aura – empezó a decirle Angelus – Espera un poco.

Angelus dijo su nombre y a qué venía y de pronto el hombre de la ventana se sintió más tranquilo y aliviado y abrió la puerta.

Aura tardó una hora en elegir los muebles que quería, además podía elegir cualquiera ya que el sr. Diotrephes no les había puesto ningún límite en cuanto al dinero. El problema fue cuando estaba todo listo fuera de la tienda. Aura y Angelus querían llevarse los muebles al departamento esa noche, para terminar rápido con todo eso. Pero como era Navidad, la gente que podía llevarlos estaba con su familia y no contestaban el llamado del propietario de la tienda.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Aura y Angelus seguían esperando, mientras el propietario empezaba a impacientarse.

Eran más o menos las once de la noche, y hace una hora y media que el conductor del camión había dicho que llevaría los muebles al departamento. El propietario estuvo de acuerdo, aceptando, además, pagarle el doble de lo que haría normalmente, ya que quería que Angelus y Aura se fueran lo más rápido posible.

Eran medianoche, y el propietario había dejado a Aura y Angelus en la acera con todos los muebles, esperando a alguien que quizás nunca llegaría, pero que si lo hacía tendría muchas posibilidades de ser despedido. El propietario había cerrado la tienda y apagado todas las luces. Seguramente debía estar durmiendo. Mientras Aura miraba al cuerpo de Angelus, yaciendo en la que sería su futura cama, pensó que ella era la única persona en ese lugar que debería estar durmiendo y no lo hacía.

No supo bien cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí cuando se levantó de la cama que estaba compartiendo con Angelus para descansar. Pensaba que era la única persona despierta que estaba por allí, ya que por las calles no pasaba nadie hace horas, así que le sorprendió ver a alguien parado en la esquina. No sabía bien por qué se le había levantado, pero le sorprendía mucho ver a alguien ahí aparecer de repente. De todas formas se sentía segura: llevaba su varita nueva. Aunque aún no tenía idea como usarla se sentía segura con ella y sabía que podría usarla el tiempo suficiente para distraer a alguien.

Aura caminó un poco, no directamente hacia el hombre pero no estaba tan lejos. Cuando a penas se podía ver el negocio de los muebles, Aura notó que el hombre se le acercaba. Ella se puso nerviosa, era seguro que aquel tipo caminaba hacia ella. Había un poco de luz, por lo que se podía decir que el hombre era mayor que Angelus, pero no por mucho. Se acercó a Aura y se miraron. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño, algo de barba y era muy apuesto.

- ¿Qué hace una niña de tu edad sola a esta hora? – le preguntó.

Aura bufó. "Niña", ahí iban de nuevo. El tipo pareció darse cuenta.

- Ah, cierto – contestó ella, algo enojada -. Mis papis no me dejan estar sola después de las seis.

- Mira, lo siento. Sólo me preguntaba qué hacías aquí. No parece un lugar muy seguro.

- ¿Te refieres a uno de esos lugares en que un extraño podría acercarse y empezar a hablarme? Sí, parece uno de esos.

- Bueno – contestó él, con paciencia y Aura se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo algo maleducada. -. Me llamo Ewan Quinn, ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Aura... – no sentía que era muy seguro dar su nombre a alguien a un extraño- … Jones.

- ¿Y vas a responder mi otra pregunta? – dijo él, sonriendo y fijando sus ojos grises en los violeta de ella.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Es una larga historia…

- Si tienes tiempo sería bueno escucharla. Parece que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

- Sí – dijo Aura titubeando -. Sí, tienes razón.

- Vamos. – dijo Ewan.

Caminaron juntos unas cuadras y llegaron a una cafetería. Estaba cerrada, pero había mesas y sillas afuera, y se sentaron en unas. El miedo que Aura había tenido al principio ya se había esfumado y ni recordaba a Angelus o los muebles.

- ¿Me vas a decir tú qué haces aquí? Tampoco pareces un adulto.

- No, no lo soy. Tengo veinte años.

- ¿Estás evitando decirme por qué estás aquí?

- Sí, un poco. Pero no es nada importante. A propósito, ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

- ¿Quieres adivinar?

- Bueno, pero no te sientas mal por eso de niña, ¿Tienes doce?

- Tengo quince.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Estás segura?

Siguieron hablando por lo que a Aura le parecieron horas. Pensándolo bien, ese día había perdido la noción del tiempo. No le importaba si habían hablado por horas o por algunos minutos, ya que Ewan cada vez le caía mejor. Pero sentía que la conversación estaba llegando a su fin.

Se levantaron y siguieron hablando mientras caminaban a la tienda de muebles. Debía ser muy tarde y Aura estaba cansada. Al recordar hacia donde iban, se preguntó por Angelus. ¿Estaría aún dormido? Quizás se había ido. O quizás la estaba buscando. Debía llegar rápido pero…

- Aura, vamos a tomar otro camino. – le dijo Ewan, haciéndole olvidar a Angelus.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, ya que no quería dejar de hablar con él. Supuso que después de esa noche no lo vería más así que quería aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba.

Caminaron por unos lugares angostos y oscuros y Aura se empezó a asustar. Le preguntaba a Ewan continuamente a dónde iban y el le decía que se lo explicaría luego. Ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Recordó a Angelus, y que podría estar preocupado por ella.

Cuando salían de una especie de calle particularmente angosta, Ewan y Aura se encontraron en una especie de plaza. No se escuchaba nada excepto su respiración. Aura vio que Ewan parecía muy asustado y sintió como el corazón le latía más fuerte. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando o de si estaba pasando algo, pero al ver a Ewan así no podía evitar ponerse tan nerviosa como él.

El silencio se rompió cuando una figura oscura salió de entre las sombras. Ewan tragó saliva, y para sorpresa de ambos, se pudo ver como dos figuras más acompañaban a la primera. Ellas se acercaban lentamente hacia Ewan y Aura, murmurando y mirando alrededor.

Ewan se dio vuelta y tomó la mano de Aura. Aura sintió el frío de ésta y se dio cuenta de que estaba metida en algo serio. Empezaron a correr hacia una nueva calle y Aura sintió los pasos de las figuras que los seguían.

El corazón de Aura latía cada vez más rápido mientras entraban por nuevas calles. No había dicho una palabra desde que llegaron a esa plaza pero aunque estuvieran hablando, ella no sabría por dónde empezar a hacer preguntas. Ewan entró a un callejón que estaba muy oscuro, seguido por Aura. Había una puerta muy oxidada cerca de unos basureros, a la cual se acercaron. Con la mano con la que no sujetaba a Aura, trató de abrirla pero al parecer estaba cerrada. Sacó de su bolsillo una varita mágica (A Aura no le sorprendió ya que no terminaba de analizar todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento) y, sin decir ningún hechizo ni nada, apuntó a la puerta, la que se abrió, chirriando, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado muy fuertemente. Mientras entraban, Aura se preguntaba si se podía abrir puertas con magia sin decir ningún hechizo, pero pensó que era lo mas apropiado, ya que no sabía qué tan cerca estaban las personas que los seguían.

Era un lugar muy pequeño y casi completamente oscuro.

- Aura… - empezó a decir Ewan, con voz temblorosa. Estaba muy pálido y parecía muerto de miedo.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Aura, que se había decidido a hacer esa pregunta primero.

- No… no lo sé…

- ¿Qué hacen…?

Se vio interrumpida por Ewan, que le tapó la boca. Aún estaban tomados de la mano y Ewan la apretaba mucho. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Aura estaba segura de haber escuchado el corazón de Ewan latir, y caminaron por un estrecho pasillo.

Un segundo después se escuchaba como la puerta se volvía a abrir. Ewan la llevó por un lugar que Aura no distinguió, pues estaba muy oscuro y le susurró:

- Tienes que escucharme, ¿confías en mí?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

-------

Aura titubeó, confundida y asustada.

- Escucha – le dijo Ewan quien se estaba impacientando, antes de que ella contestara -. Sé que esto suena trillado, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Se volteó, asegurándose que no los escuchaban. Aura pudo ver como una lágrima recorría su rostro.

- Tú no tenías que estar aquí, es mi culpa. Pensé que se habían ido.

- No… no entiendo. – dijo Aura en voz baja.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, mejor dicho, tú tienes que salir de aquí.

Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y Ewan tomó la mano de Aura y empezó a correr, hacia otra salida, como si conociera el lugar perfectamente.

- Ewan, ¿qué…?

- Ahora no. – la interrumpió mientras corrían.

Mientras corrían, Aura pudo ver mejor el lugar, ya que no estaba tan oscuro. Se trataba de una especie de almacén, pero en muy mal estado, parecía que no entraba la gente allí hace años.

La puerta que usaron para salir, cedió mucho más rápido y fácil que la primera. Se quedaron quietos en la calle. Estaba todavía muy oscuro y no había nadie por allí.

- Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto – le susurró Ewan -. Es culpa mía que estés aquí.

- Pero… - empezó a decir ella, no sabía a qué se refería Ewan con "esto", y no quería averiguarlo.

- Escucha. Tienes que irte, ¿conoces estas calles?

- No, no tengo idea de dónde estamos.

Se escucharon unos pasos atrás de ellos, y Aura pudo ver a las tres personas frente a ella. Estaban encapuchadas así que no los distinguió, al verlas se dio vuelta para correr, pero se dio cuenta de que Ewan no la seguía.

- ¡Ewan! – gritó

- ¡No! – gritó a su vez él – ¡Aura, vete!

- ¡Vamos los dos! – dijo ella, dándose cuanta de que el momento de elegir entre quedarse o irse era ése.

Ewan buscó algo en su bolsillo. Se lo lanzó mientras los encapuchados se acercaban cada vez más. Estaban a tan sólo unos metros.

- Aura - dijo Ewan señalando el objeto que había sacado de su bolsillo y ahora yacía en el suelo. -, ahí hay dinero. Escucha, tómalo y corre lo más rápido que puedas.

- Pero… - empezó a decir ella, nerviosa

- ¡Escucha! – gritó él, apuntando con el dedo en una dirección y sacando su varita con la otra mano. – unas cuadras más allá hay puedes tomar un taxi, deben seguir estando allí a esta hora.

Aura asintió, recogiendo la billetera que estaba en el suelo y mirando a Ewan.

- ¡Ve! – gritó él – Aura, lo siento. ¡Fue un placer conocerte!

Ahora era él el que se acercaba a los encapuchados pero Aura no se quedó para ver lo que pasaba. Salió de esa calle lo más rápido que pudo, metiéndose en una más angosta.

¿A qué se refería con "fue un placer conocerte"? ¿Acaso él…?

Los pensamientos de Aura fueron interrumpidos por una luz verde muy fuerte y luego un ruido sordo. Con el corazón latiéndole más rápido que nunca, empezó a correr, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado. Pasó por una calle que estaba completamente oscura, sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Llevaba la billetera de Ewan con mucha fuerza en una mano y en la otra tenía su varita mágica.

Aunque llevaba algunos minutos sin saber nada de Ewan o de los encapuchados, seguía corriendo, empezando a cansarse, sin un rumbo fijo, ya que había ido por lugares que le hacían creer que la dirección que le había dado Ewan estaba a una distancia de kilómetros.

No recordaba otra noche más rara que esa, pero estaba segura de que quería olvidarla. Incluso parecía mentira que alguna vez haya estado hablando con Ewan tranquilamente en una cafetería cerrada. Había pasado todo hace tan poco…

Había corrido unas cuatro cuadras cuando decidió detenerse. Se sentía muy extraña: Cansada, triste, nerviosa, con un vació en el estómago y el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Vio que pasaba un taxi en una calle a su derecha. Debía tener un aspecto realmente malo, porque cuando el conductor detuvo el automóvil, la miró muy sorprendido.

Aura se quedó mirando el taxi por un rato; estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado uno, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. El taxista le preguntó si iba a subir, aún con esa mirada sorprendida. Aura murmuró algo, dándose cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa para poder decir algo coherente. Asintió y entró al taxi, junto al conductor.

No pudo creer lo segura que se sentía allí. En una calle en la que nunca había estado, con un desconocido en un auto, a las pocas horas de la madrugada. Estaba mirando un punto fijo, incapaz de concentrarse en algo más que eso. Pero realmente no pasaba mucho por su cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta que el conductor llevaba mirándola un rato, le dio la dirección del departamento, asegurándose que pasara por la mueblería para llegar.

Mientras el vehículo arrancaba, y Aura volvía a tener todos esos pensamientos confusos, decidió que lo mejor era alejarlos y pensar en eso luego. Aura no se sorprendió cuando pasaron frente a la mueblería y no estaban ni los muebles ni Angelus, más bien empezó a pensar qué podía decirle al llegar al departamento. Lo había dejado allí solo, y se había ido con alguien a quien a penas conocía y no estaba segura de que decírselo iba a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Llegaron al edificio en el que Aura vivía. Vio la billetera de Ewan en su mano, de la que se había olvidado completamente, y le pagó al conductor.

Al bajarse del taxi se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba y de lo cansada que se sentía. Estaba guardando el cambio en la billetera de Ewan mientras subía las escaleras. Se dio cuenta de que en la billetera había algo más que dinero. Se sentó en un escalón y empezó a revisarla.

Aura no sabía si los magos usaban billeteras o no, pero aquélla parecía muy normal. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un papel algo viejo y un poco arrugado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en la mano era una foto de Ewan, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. No le importaba que estuviera en medio de las escaleras de un edificio oscuro, ni que pudiera despertar a todas las personas que dormían allí, sólo quería desahogarse, pero no tenía con quién. Se tapó la cara con las manos, y cerró los ojos, derramando más lágrimas. No podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte.

i "No puedo ser fuerte. No puedo. Estoy sola. No sé en qué estaba pensando al venir aquí. No se cómo pude haber…" /i 

Rompió en llanto otra vez, más fuerte que antes. Llorando por todo: por lo que había pasado esa noche, por haber dejado que su padre se fuera, por haberse quedado en una ciudad nueva para ella, y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, por su madre.

Aunque a Aura no le gustaba admitirlo, ella había sido una buena madre. Al menos en su infancia. Pero hubo un momento en que ella no necesitaba más a su mamá. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Y, es que eso era lo que había ocasionado todos los problemas. Creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para irse de su casa, ir a otro país y luego dejar a su padre. Pero estaba equivocada. Ella no era tan fuerte, y quizás era cierto lo que todos decían. Quizás, después de todo ella sí era una niña. Y aunque se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario, cada día se daba cuenta de que estaba más equivocada.

Quizás en todos esos momentos no había podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero en aquel, en el que se encontraba llorando en un edificio a las tres de la mañana, decidió que, al menos, podría ser un poco más fuerte y levantarse.

Y así lo hizo. Metió la foto de Ewan en la billetera y sintió que dentro había algo más duro y frío. Siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras veía todo lo que había dentro de la billetera: algo de dinero, la vieja foto de Ewan, un llavero con dos llaves y una cadena de plata con una cruz.

Guardó todo rápidamente. No quería pensar en Ewan ni en nada que le recordara esa noche. Cuando llegó al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la llave para entrar. Trató de abrir la puerta en vano, y luego recordó algo que había dicho Stamitos el día en que llegó. i Siempre guardamos una copia de la llave de nuestro departamento debajo de la maceta de…" /i 

Aura no le había dejado terminar la frase, pero escuchó lo suficiente como para saber dónde tenía que buscar.

Dentro del departamento había un chico mirando por la ventana. En su reflejo podía ver que estaba bastante pálido. Debía hacer mucho frío afuera, acababa de empezar a llover. Se dio vuelta, estaba muy preocupado. No se había dado cuenta que en ese momento, se estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada.

Aura acababa de entrar al departamento, y miraba a Angelus muy apenada. El se limitaba a mirarla con seriedad. Y así estuvieron unos minutos y Aura sentía que merecía cada segundo. Se sentía muy incómoda, quería explicarle todo, quería hablarle. Pero sabía que Angelus estaba más distante que nunca y simplemente no podía explicarlo, no quería recordarlo.

No encontró una solución a eso, y, aguantando volver a llorar, se fue hacia su habitación, sintiendo la fría mirada de Angelus sobre ella.

Trató de contenerse, no necesitaba otra razón para llorar. Mientras cerraba con una mano temblorosa la puerta de su habitación, y encendía las luces, vio que allí estaban sus muebles. No estaban muy ordenados y a Aura no le importó en lo absoluto. Lanzó la billetera al suelo y se tiró en la cama, escuchando las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana, ahora tapada por unas cortinas. Le dolía la cabeza, no quería pensar pero sabía que era la única forma de estar tranquila. Decidió que esa noche no quería estar tranquila, sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Vio sus lágrimas correr por su nariz y caer en el cubrecama, después de eso cerró los ojos y se durmió con una sonrisa algo triste, olvidando, por unos momentos, todo lo que había pasado.

Gracias por leer y por las críticas. No entiendo mucho esta página (hacer click en varios links me ha permitido subir estos capítulos).

Antes de Fanfiction, subía la historia en otra página, que no está disponible por ahora. El nombre del capítulo está en la otra página y como no lo recuerdo, no quiero inventar otro (para no confundirlos luego), así que por ahora se llama Capítulo 6.

De nuevo, gracias por leer.


	7. Medidas desesperadas para los intrusos

Capítulo 7.

Medidas desesperadas para los intrusos.

Parecieron tan solo unos segundos desde que había quedado dormida, pero habían pasado unas horas. Abrió los ojos, cansada y vio a Stamitos al frente de ella. Parecía bastante preocupado.

Comparándose con la Aura de la noche anterior, Aura estaba muy tranquila y calmada, pero al ver a Stamitos así volvió a preocuparse. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y Stamitos la tomó de los hombros.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – exclamó con poca calma, forzando a Aura a recordar la noche anterior.

Ella no contestó en seguida. Al principio se sorprendió de la pregunta, y la brusquedad con la que la había peguntado.

Caminó por la habitación, tratando de recordar todos los detalles, ya que quería contarle todo a Stamitos. Creía que si lo contaba podría sentirse mejor. Cuando pasó frente a la ventana se dio cuenta de que aún estaba oscuro, ni siquiera había amanecido. Se dio vuelta y miró a Stamitos de frente.

- Es algo largo, pero ni yo estoy segura de cómo terminó… - así fue como empezó a contar todo Aura, y unos minutos después le había explicado todo a Stamitos, que no la interrumpió y escuchó muy atentamente.

- Por cierto – preguntó ella-, ¿dónde estabas ayer? Angelus y yo no te vimos en todo el día…

Stamitos en realidad parecía estar pensando la respuesta. Aura pensó que se trataba de algo que no quería decir, así que se sorprendió con su respuesta.

- No recuerdo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella extrañada, aunque Stamitos parecía tener la misma expresión que ella.

- No te preocupes – le contestó -. Me ha pasado muchas veces, cuando salgo a ese estúpido bar y tomo más de lo que debería. Ahora que lo pienso debería dejar de ir… Pero está tan cerca y los precios son increíbles. Te debería llevar algún día, quizás cuando seas mayor de edad, ni siquiera puedo llevar a Angelus aún…

Aura había dejado de escucharlo hace un rato. Stamitos estaba algo extraño: cuando entró a su pieza estaba muy preocupado y la despertó a pocas horas de la madrugada, ahora que salía parecía muy calmado y murmuraba algo sobre llevar a Angelus a ese bar para su cumpleaños.

Sí, en el fondo se sentía mejor por haber contado lo sucedido, pero no quería pensar en eso. Se cambió (puso la billetera de Ewan y su varita mágica en un bolso) y cuando fue a la sala de estar, Stamitos la quedó mirando algo serio esta vez.

- Stamitos, ¿Qué diablos te…?

- Es que acabo de recordar qué te quería decir cuando fui a tu habitación.

- ¿Y qué es? Ya me parecía extraño que me preguntaras a esa hora algo que me podrías haber preguntado después.

- Lo siento. En todo caso me parece grave que hayas visto todo eso, aunque no te puedo dar una explicación. Pero el caso es que no va a tardar mucho para que lo sepan todos.

- ¿Todos? – preguntó Aura nerviosa.

- Me refiero a mi primo y mi abuelo. Lo que pasa…

Aura se dio cuenta de lo que pasó luego de que Stamitos dijera eso, sólo unos segundos después. La puerta se abrió fuertemente, y Stamitos se volteó. Su abuelo entró muy rápidamente y con una expresión de enfado en la cara. Stamitos sacó su varita y le apuntó a Aura. El señor Diotrephes no pareció darse cuenta y Aura no supo en seguida qué le había hecho, solo sintió algo tibio recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está Aura? – preguntó el recién llegado.

La razón de que no la viera al entrar era que se encontraba en al lado del árbol de Navidad, y costaba un poco verla desde donde se encontraba la puerta. Stamitos, al ver llegar a su abuelo, había hecho algún tipo de hechizo y Aura se había vuelto invisible.

- No lo…

- ¿Sabes lo que pasó? – dijo el señor Diotrephes interrumpiendo

- ¿Lo que pasó con qué?

- ¡Stam, necesito a Aura!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

El señor Diotrephes le hizo un resumen bastante acertado de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero en ningún momento nombró a Ewan. Aura se preguntó cómo lo sabía, y pensó que Stamitos no estaba actuando muy bien de sorprendido, ya que ya conocía la historia.

- ¡¿En serio?! – dijo él - ¿Y dónde está Aura? ¿Y Angel se quedó dormido? ¡Qué…!

Parecía realmente enojado porque Angelus se hubiera quedado dormido, ya que ella no le había contado eso.

- Ya hablé con él. Necesito encontrar a Aura. ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría su padre si supiera que estando unos pocos días aquí se encontró con unos mortífagos gracias al descuido de Angel y que ahora, aparentemente, está perdida?

- ¿Mortífagos? – preguntó Stamitos, ahora realmente sorprendido. Su abuelo no había mencionado nada de ellos antes y ahora parecía arrepentido.

- Ese no es el punto – contestó rápidamente -. Creo que Aura estaría mejor lejos de aquí, no creo que sea seguro para ella este lugar. Vio demasiado anoche, debería volver con su padre.

Stamitos parecía realmente atónito.

La… la voy a buscar – murmuró y, después de hacerle una disimulada seña a Aura para que lo siguiera, cruzó la puerta de entrada.

Una vez que ambos estuvieran afuera, Aura entendió lo que acababan de decir. ¿Acaso estaba maldita y no podía quedarse en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo?

- Stam – murmuró -, ¿Qué me hiciste para que no me vieran?

- Ahh, eso es un encantamiento desilusionador – contestó él -. Nunca había logrado hacerlo tan bien y tan rápido.

Sonrió, eso animó un poco a Aura, que se encontraba nerviosa, para variar.

- No te voy a quitar el encantamiento por ahora, hasta que salgamos y estemos lejos de él. – le avisó Stamitos, y siguieron caminando.

Al bajar unas escaleras vieron a Angelus, que estaba sentado en un escalón. Aura pensó que su abuelo le había avisado que se quedara ahí. Agradeció que no la pudiera ver porque no quería hablar con él ni nada, debía estar muy enojado por lo de la noche anterior.

- ¿¡Te dormiste?! – le gritó Stamitos y lo levantó tirando de su camisa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Anoche! ¿O es que no recuerdas nada?

- Stamitos – dijo Angelus tratando de que lo soltara y Stamitos lo empujó contra la pared -. ¿Cuál es tu problema? No recuero haberte visto en todo el día de ayer, tú no estabas ahí así que…

- Quiere que se vaya. – afirmó Stamitos, bastante serio.

- ¿De qué hablas? – repuso Angelus, tan serio como su primo.

- Nuestro abuelo… quiere que Aura se vaya de aquí y vuelva con su padre.

Angelus estaba muy serio, algo pálido. Aura lo veía y no creía que eso le importara mucho, de todas formas, no se conocían tanto y no estaba segura de que fueran amigos.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Stam? – preguntó Angelus enojado, soltándose de su primo.- estás tratando de culparme a mí por algo que no es mi culpa. No te agrada que Aura se tenga que ir, y como no puedes hacer nada al respecto, te desquitas conmigo.

- Cállate, Angel. Sabes que eso no es verdad. Si no te hubieras dormido eso no hubiera pasado. Se supone que la tienes que cuidar. Ya se que no es una niña, pero tu sigues siendo mayor que ella…

Aura no pudo evitar sonreír. Que dijeran que no era una niña la puso muy feliz, ya que lo único que escuchaba esos días era lo contrario.

- Sí, Stam, tienes razón. – contestó Angelus.- El hecho de que yo me haya dormido la impulsó a irse y dejar de esperar a ese idiota del camión que nunca llegó. Gracias a que yo me dormí, llegaron los mortífagos y la persiguieron, y…

- No es gracioso, Angelus. – dijo Stamitos, y empezó a bajar otro tramo de escaleras, dejando a Angelus mirándolo enojado.

Aura supuso que debía seguir a Stamitos aunque le daba miedo que la tratara a ella del mismo modo que trató a Angelus, ya que era ella la verdadera culpable de todo. Salieron del edificio, había poca gente afuera y ya había amanecido. Aura no quiso hablar con Stamitos así que esperó a tener una señal. Caminaron unas cuadras completamente en silencio y Stamitos se detuvo.

- Voy a hacer una llamada. Espérame ahí.

Señaló una cafetería que estaba aún cerrada y tenía mesas y sillas afuera. Aura se sentó la más cercana a Stamitos, que se alejaba hacia un teléfono público y marcaba un número. Pasó un rato antes de que Aura se diera cuenta de que había estado sentada en ese mismo lugar hace unas cuantas horas. Stamitos regresó después de un rato y se sentó frente a ella. Aura lo miró fijamente. De la misma forma que había hecho con Ewan hace unas horas. Pero ambas personas eran muy diferentes. Ewan estaba rodeado por oscuridad, y tenía un aire más misterioso, Stamitos, en cambio, parecía más alegre y cálido. Aura se dispuso a escuchar lo que Stamitos estaba a punto de decir, porque no tenía idea de qué hacían ahí.

- Acabo de llamar a alguien por lo de ayer.

- ¿A quién?

- No lo conoces. Pero nos puede ayudar en algo.

- ¿De que se trata? – dijo Aura sintiéndose muy importante.

- ¿Me dijiste que el nombre del chico ese era Ewan Quinn?

- Sí, al menos eso me dijo.

- Bueno, están averiguando sobre él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que nadie sabe de su muerte. En realidad nadie sabe si está muerto.

- Stam, yo lo…

- Sí, sí… quiero asegurarme. Quiero ver si es algo tan serio como dice mi abuelo.

- ¿Para ver si es cierto eso de que me tengo que ir?

- Exacto.

- Stam… - dijo Aura luego de un silencio un poco incómodo. No quería pensar en tener que irse – esas personas que están averiguando sobre Ewan…

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

- ¿Son policías o algo así? ¿Qué pasa si al final está muerto… – la recorrió un escalofrío - … y te interrogan o a mí o…

- No te preocupes por eso, no es legal lo que están haciendo – dijo Stamitos sonriendo.

- Qué alivio saberlo. – contestó Aura sin ser sarcástica, mientras Stamitos se levantaba de la silla.

- Ya vuelvo. – dijo y fue hasta el teléfono público de nuevo.

Un rato después, Stamitos y Aura iban caminando por una calle, mientras a su alrededor se empezaban a abrir algunas tiendas. Ella no sabía a dónde iban, Stamitos le había dicho que lo siguiera y no había preguntado nada. Stamitos llamó un taxi, ambos subieron y dio una dirección.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A su casa.

- ¿A la casa de quién?

- De él.

- ¿Ewan?

- Sí.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para asegurarnos de que en realidad esté muerto. – dijo Stamitos como si se tratara de cualquier cosa mientras el taxista los miraba curioso.

- ¿Crees que después de lo de anoche estaría en su casa?

- Si no estuviera muerto, sí.

- No creo que…

- ¿Dónde más estaría?

- ¿Escondido?

- Aura, no perdemos nada con ir a ver. Además, quizás así le probemos a mi abuelo que no te tienes que ir.

- Buen punto, lo había olvidado.

Esperaron un poco más, y el taxi se detuvo. Stam le pagó al taxista y Aura y él se bajaron del taxi. Habían llegado a un vecindario muy lindo y ordenado. Había algunas casas grandes y otras normales, muy bien cuidadas, con jardines llenos de flores. Una fuente grande adornaba una especie de parque pequeño que había cerca de ese lugar, y el sol iluminaba perfectamente todos los autos nuevos y limpios de la gente que vivía allí, los vecinos de Ewan. Se podía ver a algunos regando y podando el césped, revisando su correo o paseando a sus mascotas. Aura pensó que Ewan debía tener mucho dinero para vivir en ese lugar a su edad, a menos que viviera con sus padres, lo que a Aura no se le había pasado por la cabeza en absoluto. ¿Qué pasaría si al entrar a su casa se encontraran con sus padres? Esperó que fuera cierto eso de que Ewan tenía dinero y viviera solo, sin sus padres, novia, perro o lo que fuera.

El taxi se fue y Stamitos sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Le hizo una seña a Aura para que lo siguiera y caminaron por un camino de piedra hacia una casa pequeña, comparada con las mansiones que había en ese lugar. Algunos residentes los miraban asombrados o curiosos, quizás no mucha gente ajena al vecindario iba allá, o Ewan no recibía muchas visitas.

Pasaron una especie de verja que rodeaba la casa y Stam tocó la puerta. Esperaron unos segundos, no se escuchaba nada adentro y nadie abrió. Volvieron a tocar. Nada… algunos vecinos los estaban viendo así que no podrían tirar la puerta o entrar por otro lado. Se dieron vuelta y encontraron a al menos veinte personas mirándolos fijamente. Stamitos sonrió, pasó a algunos ancianos y llegó hasta una mujer joven y atractiva que paseaba un perro bastante grande. Aura se estaba acercando a Stamitos y él le hizo una seña para que esperara. Se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca, y se dio cuenta de que ya no la miraban a ella, sino a Stamitos que hablaba con esa mujer. Luego de un rato se separaron y él, sonriendo volvió a encontrarse con Aura.

- No sabe nada de él… - le anunció Stam.

- Ahora deben saber que queremos algo relacionado con él. Qué desperdicio de tiempo…

- No lo creas – le dijo Stam sonriendo y sacando un papel de su bolsillo -. Se llama Alison y quedamos en salir el sábado.

- ¡Stamitos! Veníamos a ver algo importante, no a que coquetearas con la primera chica que tuvieras en frente.

- Bueno, pero todavía podemos entrar a la casa.

- Cambia de tema…

- ¡Bueno, bueno! – dijo Stamitos rompiendo el papel donde estaba escrito el número de Alison – ¿Podemos tratar de entrar a la casa de Evan ahora?

- Se llama Ewan y sí, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Vamos a tener que romper una ventana o algo.

- ¿En necesario que entremos?

- No lo sé, supongo que no. Sólo que me quedé con la duda.

- Bien, hagámoslo. – contestó Aura levantándose de la banca y volviendo a la casa de Ewan. Se dio cuenta de que ya no había gente mirándolos y que Stamitos trataba de encontrar los pedazos de papel del número telefónico y los metía en su bolsillo.

Estaban ambos frente a la puerta de entrada, pensando en qué podían hacer.

- Tengo una idea – dijo Aura -. Hazte el hechizo que me hiciste antes para hacerme invisible o lo que fuera.

- Alto – atajó Stamitos - . Primero, si lo hago va a ser para los dos, no solo para mí. Y segundo, ¿qué ganaríamos con eso?

- Podemos ir a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde los vecinos no nos vean y haces el hechizo. Luego podemos buscar alguna ventana abierta o algo así, y si no hay ninguna la rompemos. Una vez que estemos adentro podemos ver si hay alguien o buscar alguna pista, y si hay alguien no nos va a poder ver porque estaríamos con ese hechizo desilusionador. Si vemos que hay alguien, tocamos la puerta de nuevo hasta que nos abran y podemos interrogarlo. Quizás podríamos avisarle lo que pasó con Ewan.

- Aura… - dijo Stamitos algo confundido- ¿ves por qué digo que vayas conmigo?

Treinta minutos después, Stamitos y Aura se encontraban dentro de la casa y era muy difícil verse gracias al hechizo de Stamitos. Al parecer, nadie se encontraba adentro y por eso, Stamitos y Aura se habían dedicado a revisar todas las cosas de Ewan. En eso estaban hace unos diez minutos, ya que la casa tenía dos pisos y como Ewan vivía solo (o al menos eso creían porque había solo una habitación con una cama) usaba muchas de las otras habitaciones como estudio y guardaba muchos papeles y cartas. A Aura le encantó la casa y el vecindario y ya tenía en mente dónde le gustaría vivir cuando fuera mayor. Además Ewan hacía que esa casa fuera particularmente cómoda, ya que estaba muy ordenada y el tenía muy buen gusto para los muebles y cuadros.

No habían encontrado nada, y habían vaciado todos los cajones, visto todos los cuadernos, y revisado detrás de todos los cuadros para ver si había alguna caja fuerte (una idea de Stamitos que no convenció mucho a Aura). Lo que más le había llamado la atención a Aura eran varias cartas del Ministerio de Magia que rechazaban a Ewan para varios empleos. Le había llamado la atención por dos motivos. En las cartas no se explicaba bien el motivo del rechazo y no sabía cómo Ewan podría vivir en un lugar así estando desempleado. En un momento Stamitos mencionó algo sobre que se hayan confundido de lugar, pero las cartas estaban enviadas a Ewan Quinn así que no podía haber error, a menos que fueran dos sujetos diferentes con el mismo nombre. Aura se estaba a punto de rendir, cuando se dio cuenta de que en la sala de estar había dos cajones sin abrir. Se acercó a ellos y trató de abrirlos pero al parecer estaban cerrados. No había ninguna llave entre todas las cosas que habían revisado en la casa, pero Aura aún así quería abrir los cajones. Llamó a Stamitos, quien le hizo algunos hechizos, pero nada funcionaba. Según él, que estaba cerrado con magia y que él no sabía bien como abrirlos pero no le dio demasiada importancia y fue al segundo piso a buscar.

Aura no se olvidó tan rápido del famoso cajón y pronto recordó algo que, quizás, la podría ayudar.

- ¡Stamitos! – llamó ella – necesito que me quites el hechizo, por favor. No hay nadie aquí, además es más cómodo estar sin él.

- Está bien, tienes razón. – dijo él bajando las escaleras y quitándole el hechizo a Aura y luego a él mismo. No hay nada aquí, lo siento. Salgamos de la casa, te ayudaré a encontrar alguna pista de otra forma.

- Gracias, Stam. Ve tú por mientras, yo me quedaré a echar un último vistazo.

Él salió de la casa por una ventana que habían logrado abrir y Aura se aseguró de que no la pudiera ver. Abrió su bolso y sacó la billetera de Ewan. Buscó dentro de ella hasta sacar las llaves que había encontrado la noche anterior. Nerviosa, introdujo una de las llaves en la cerradura del cajón. No pudo abrirlo. Trató con la misma llave en el otro cajón y no pasó nada. Algo desilusionada, confió en la segunda llave, con la que pudo abrir un cajón. Trató con el segundo pero no pudo y, agradecida, vio lo que se encontraba dentro del primero.

Habían dos libros, idénticos y no muy grandes. Aura abrió la tapa de oscura del primero y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que decía "Ewan Quinn" en la primera página. Stamitos la llamó y se asomó para ver por qué tardaba, así que guardó ambos libros en su bolso, cerró los cajones, guardó las llaves y salió de la casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

---

Si uno iba por la misma calle por la que iban caminando ellos y los miraba, no notaría nada extraño. Al contrario, sería algo muy común. Siempre hay gente caminando por la calle a esa hora, así que a nadie le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Aún así ellos actuaban con precaución, como si en cualquier momento los pudieran sorprender. Y es que, en realidad, no estaban muy equivocados al pensar eso.

Por esa misma calle caminaba mucha gente más, y a penas se podía ver a Aura y a Stamitos abriéndose paso por entre las personas que iban muy apuradas a trabajar o a algún otro lugar que no tiene mucha importancia.

Aura y Stam trataban de caminar lo más rápido posible pero la verdad era que Aura no sabía a dónde iban y solo lo seguía.

- ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? – preguntó ella mientras chocaba contra un hombre que pasaba rápidamente.

- Al departamento. – contestó Stamitos

- ¿Al departamento?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿A dónde más podríamos ir?

- Pero tu abuelo…

- No debe estar.

- Pero no podemos estar seguros.

- Aura, nunca está en el departamento. Quizás esté Angel pero no importa.

Aura se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Angel.

- ¿Angel?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes.

- Es que no sé si quiero verlo. Debe estar enojado conmigo…

- No le hagas caso, es muy serio.

- Pero…

- Aura, ignóralo.

- Está bien. – contestó ella, pensativa

Llegaron al edificio unos minutos después, fueron hasta el departamento y se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie. Aura, nerviosa, se sentó en un sillón y trató de pensar en qué podrían decirle al abuelo de Stam cuando llegara. No se le ocurría nada, pero supuso que Stam debía tener eso bajo control, ya que parecía muy calmado. Aún así, trataba de no pensar en que, quízas, se tendría que ir ¿Y si tuviera que volver son su mamá? No. Prefería mil veces estar con su padre, aunque viajara y no tuviera tiempo para estar con ella. Si volvía con su madre y su hermana sería todo muy incómodo. No estar cerca de ella por más de un mes y sin comunicarse ni nada y luego volver a su casa porque no podía hacer nada más. Se imaginaba la cara de su madre, que estaría más bien contenta de que ella volviera, pero Aura no estaba dispuesta a perder esa batalla. Al menos así pensaba ella. Creía que su madre y ella en el fondo se querían volver a ver pero ninguna lo iba a admitir. Aura pensó que si el orgullo es lo único que tenían en común nunca estuvieron destinadas a llevarse muy bien, aunque nunca pensó que ella misma era una persona orgullosa. Era más del tipo que no se metía en problemas y era muy tímida, pero en este viaje había demostrado ser todo lo contrario.

Quizás estaba cambiando demasiado rápido, quizás ahora podría saber como llevarse mejor con su madre en Estados Unidos y quizás (ella misma se sorprendió pensando esto) no serían tan malo volver. Aunque todavía tenía muchas dudas sobre Ewan y no se había reconciliado con Angelus. Supuso que siempre damos por sentado que tendremos tiempo para que todo se arregle. Pero no siempre es así.

Después de un rato, en el que ella y Stamitos no hicieron nada en específico, se abrió la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron e intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. A Aura no le ayudó mucho eso, ver a Stam nervioso significaba que pasaba algo serio. Se levantó del asiento al mismo tiempo que el abuelo de Stam entraba y los veía a los dos algo serios.

- Aura… - empezó a decir él pero fue interrumpido

- ¡La encontré! – dijo Stamitos sonriendo

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le preguntó el señor Diotrephes a Aura, pero fue Stamitos quien contestó

- Ah, eso. ¡No lo creerías si te lo dijera! Aura puede ser muy ingeniosa a veces. Pero ya está bien, no está traumada ni sufre ninguna clase de daño sicológico.

- Stamitos, no me parece gracioso.

- Bueno, bueno. Lo importante es que ella está bien y que yo tengo una cita el sábado.

Su abuelo levantó las cejas.

- No pregunte. – le aconsejó Aura, tratando de sonar calmada.

- Ah, sí – empezó a decir el señor Diotrephes, como recordando que Aura se encontraba allí -. Me temo que quizás… sea necesario…

- ¿Qué me vaya? – preguntó ella, sonando mas curiosa que nerviosa.

- Exacto.

- Pero no creo que sea necesario…

- Aura, ¿qué harías en mi lugar?

- Yo sé que es complicado pero…

- Le prometí a tu padre que te iba a cuidar

- Ya sé, pero…

- Imagina qué pensaría él si supiera que estuviste sola a medianoche por la ciudad, escapando de gente muy peligrosa.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso usted?

- ¿Qué? – dijo poniéndose rojo – El punto es que lo sé, Aura, y me parece que no es lo indicado que estés aquí en este momento.

- Abuelo, - dijo Stamitos volviendo a entrar en la conversación - ¿Crees que Aura esté en peligro de algo por estar aquí?

- No lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme…

- Abuelo, esto es innecesario. La estás sobreprotegiendo.

- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? – volvió a decir su abuelo.

- Escucha – dijo Stamitos seriamente - ¿Crees que va a estar mejor con su mamá? Ella es la razón de que se encuentre aquí en primer lugar.

- No voy a discutirlo, Stamitos, Aura se tiene que ir.

- Es lo más fácil, ¿no?

- ¡En realidad es lo más conveniente para todos!

- Siempre haces ese tipo de cosas. Por eso Angelus y yo estamos aquí…

- Stamitos, sal de aquí – le ordenó su abuelo -. Tengo que hablar con Aura.

Al principio ella pensó que Stam no le haría caso, pero salió y dio un portazo al hacerlo.

- Aura, te ruego que no me pidas explicaciones y que me entiendas.

Ella no dijo nada, asintiendo. No estaba pensando en nada en ese momento.

- Voy a tratar de llevarte con tu madre lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Con ella?

- Sí. Me temo que no he podido comunicarme con tu padre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le pasó algo?

- No, no lo creo. Es que esta viajando mucho y nunca sé bien como encontrarlo.

- Pero…

- Lo siento Aura, pero no se me ocurre nada más. Vas a volver a Estados Unidos.

- Está bien – contestó ella, sabiendo que nada de lo que diría podía cambiarlo -. ¿Cuándo sería eso?

- Lo más seguro es que sea hoy.

- ¡¿Hoy?!

- Sí, tengo gente que puede conseguir los pasajes muy…

- No, no puede ser hoy. Es que…

- Aura, es muy tarde para cambiar las cosas. Lo siento.

Después de decir eso salió del departamento, dejando sola a Aura. Esperó al principio a que entrara Stam pero pasaron las horas (en las cuales Aura tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas y se daba cuenta de que no podía) y no volvió.

Sola, en el departamento se encontraba pensando. Se preguntaba qué hubiera hecho si hubiera contado con más tiempo. Todo se iba a arreglar. Aunque no lo demostraba, siempre estaba segura que al final todo iba a salir bien, aunque durante el camino pasaran muchas cosas malas. Pero no había final ahora. Se tenía que ir, tenía que terminar ahora que iba por la mitad del camino. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tendría que volver a su vida anterior, la que había negado y la que ya no consideraba como suya.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde de ese mismo día y Aura se encontraba junto a Stam en unas sillas de una cafetería en el aeropuerto. El abuelo de Stam no había ido con ellos ya que, para variar, estaba ocupado con algo más. Aura no sabía como era amigo de su papá, si parecía no tener tiempo para nada más que para su trabajo o lo que fuera. Aunque ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba, un amigo de él había ido a cenar con ellos en Navidad ¿Sería alguien del trabajo o algo? Aura no lo sabía, ni siquiera recordaba a ese sujeto y eso que lo vio hace sólo dos días. Estaba pensando en varias cosas sin sentido, evitando el tema de en algunos minutos se tendría que ir. Stamitos parecía tan pensativo como ella y tampoco hablaba. No se habían dicho más de dos palabras desde que habían salido de la casa.

A Aura le resultaba muy incómodo pero si empezaban a hablar, estaba segura de que no sabría qué decir. Una voz anunció que el vuelo de Aura había llegado. El corazón le dio un vuelco a ella, ese era el momento. Ambos se levantaron, y Aura trató de ver por una gran ventana a dónde tenía que ir. Stam le dio sus maletas y le indicó por dónde ir.

- Llegó el momento – dijo él.

- Así es… - contestó ella, sin mirarlo

- No estés triste Aura, voy a tratar de escribirte o…

- Voy a volver – aseguró ella, casi sin creerse a sí misma.

Aura pensó que Stamitos se reiría pero asintió, serio y dejó que Aura se fuera.

Caminaba ahora por un pasillo algo largo, ya tenía en vista su avión y estaba bastante decidida. No tenía idea de cómo, pero no podía dejar todo esto. No iba a pensar en ese momento como, tenía bastantes horas para eso en el avión. Sólo sabía que no iba a llegar a Estados Unidos y llamar a su madre (como le había dicho el señor Diotrpehes), iba a buscar alguna forma de volver. Aunque no tuviera dinero ni nada, algo haría.

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar hacia otro pasillo, sintió como alguien le sujetaba el brazo. Se sobresaltó al principio, luego se dio vuelta para ver quién la había agarrado y se sorprendió bastante. Angelus, que había perdido el aliento trataba de respirar normalmente y de decirle algo. Murmuró algo que Aura no entendió.

- ¿Qué?

- Es… que…

- Angelus, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo…

- ¿Tú…?

- Disculpa.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, lo siento.

- Vaya…

- No quería que te fueras sin saber eso. En realidad ni siquiera quería que te fueras. Me siento culpable…

- Bueno, en realidad fue culpa mía.

- Yo debí estar cuidándote, supongo.

- Bueno digamos que fue culpa de los dos – dijo Aura sonriendo.

- ¿No te molesta tener que irte?

- En realidad… - hizo una pausa y Angelus esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar - … en realidad supongo que voy a volver.

- Aura – dijo él, mientras pasaba un grupo de gente que lo empujó un poco -, no creo que eso sea posible.

- Voy a tratar de que lo sea.

- No deberías volver.

- ¿Qué? ¿No era que no querías que me fuera?

- Pero te estás yendo, y mi abuelo fue muy claro. No vuelvas.

- Angelus, no puedo creer que…

- Lo que hizo fue por tu bien. Piensa en…

- Mira, lo siento pero yo voy a estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia – dijo ella, enojándose -. No creo que puedas vigilarme desde allá. Aunque incluso cuando estábamos a unos pocos metros no me podías vigilar bien.

- Aura, no vengas con eso. Fue culpa de los dos. Y para serte sincero me parece que tú tuviste más culpa que yo en todo esto.

- Viniste a disculparte – dijo ella tratando de terminar la conversación -. Listo, te disculpo. Ahora tengo que abordar el…

- No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando.

- ¡No me des órdenes! Tengo que irme.

- Cuando te vayas no vas a volver. Puedes decir lo que quieras pero no creo que lo hagas.

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo ella desafiante

- Sí. – dijo él irguiéndose más

- Ya vamos a ver.

- No lo vas a hacer.

- Bueno. Quizás no lo haga, pero al menos voy a tratar.

- Nunca dije que no lo ibas a hacer.

- Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que irme – dijo ella dándole la espalda y caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo Angelus mientras le tomaba el brazo y tiraba de él.

Aura se sobresaltó. Tenía una sensación bastante extraña. Al principio se quedó ahí, sin darse vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró con un aire ausente.

- ¿Sabes qué creo de todo esto, de todo lo que estás haciendo?

- Sí… - respondió ella, extrañándose de decir eso.

- ¿Cómo? – respondió el, asombrado

- Sí – dijo ella dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente -, sí lo sé.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo él algo asustado.

- Crees que estoy huyendo de mis problemas y que por eso no voy a llegar a ningún lado. O al menos eso creías antes de…

- Aura… - dijo él asombrado - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Dime, ¿Es lo que piensas?

- Sí, es exactamente eso.

- No… no recuerdo. Angelus…

- Dime. – contestó él con ese mismo aire asombrado y extrañado.

- ¿Te parece que eso es cierto? – dijo ella volviendo a la normalidad, pronunciando esas palabras con más ímpetu - ¿Te parece que es verdad que estoy escapando de mis problemas? Si así fuera no te diría que quiero volver. Me quedaría allí y trataría de olvidarlo.

- Puede que tengas razón – dijo él volviéndose a enojar, mientras un último pasajero pasaba corriendo por su lado -. Pero al menos esa es la impresión que tuve cuando llegaste al…

- Exacto. Quizás por eso estoy aquí en primer lugar. Pero creo que he cambiado. Que no estoy huyendo de nada. Por eso estoy decidida a volver.

Angelus asintió, con la misma expresión que tenía su primo al hacerlo, y dejó que Aura se fuera.

Ella siguió caminando por ese pasillo, estaba segura de que estaba llegando tarde y estaba segura de que Angelus la estaba mirando. Cuando se dio vuelta para comprobarlo, vio que ya no estaba ahí y decidió no pensar en lo que había pasado recién, en cómo había sabido eso.


	9. Volviendo a casa

Capítulo 9

Volviendo a casa.

Estaba a punto de oscurecer por completo, unos débiles rayos de sol y las primeras estrellas eran lo único que alumbraba esa calle. Había algunas casas alrededor y cualquiera podría decir que se encontraba en el campo, ya que las casas estaban separadas por varios árboles y pasto muy crecido.

Cerca de la calle salía un camino de piedra que llevaba a una casa algo pequeña, de un piso y de ladrillo. De afuera no se podía ver nada por las ventanas y si no fuera por un constante ruido que venía de adentro se podría creer que era una casa abandonada.

Dentro de la casa había una habitación muy oscura, en la que no se podría ver nada si no fuera por las cuatro velas que brillaban sobre un pastel ubicado sobre una mesa redonda de madera. Era un pastel de cumpleaños, hecho especialmente para la niña que estaba frente a él, que ese día, veinticinco de febrero, cumplía cinco años.

Cualquier niña de esa edad estaría feliz de que fuera su cumpleaños, y ella no era la excepción, sin embargo estaba llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos ya que llevaba un buen rato llorando, tenía ojeras y estaba pálida. No se veía como para que le sacaran una foto por su cumpleaños. Aunque llevaba días en lo mismo, creía que ese día iba a ser perfecto. Que sería especial ya que ese era su día y en el fondo pensaba que todo sería como ella deseaba.

En la oscura cocina solo se encontraba ella, de espaldas a una puerta que estaba cerrada, pero no evitaba que se pudiera escuchar a dos personas pelear. Otra puerta, que se encontraba a la derecha de la pequeña niña se abrió de repente. El fuego de las velas se sacudió y otra se apagó. Por la puerta entró otra niña, mayor que la que estaba sentada, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa y sollozando.

- ¡Aura! – gritó la niña que acababa de entrar mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente, haciendo que Aura se volteara rápidamente, cosa que luego lamentó. - ¿Estás llorando?

- No… - dijo ella cubriéndose la cara, aunque era demasiado tarde

- Aura… - dijo la segunda niña con un tono triste, acercándose a Aura - … es por ellos, ¿no es así?

Aura asintió, resoplando y miró a la puerta que estaba detrás de ella. Los gritos habían parado, pero luego la inconfundible voz de su madre volvió a escucharse. Aura y la niña se quedaron en silencio, tratando de escuchar algo de lo que decían sus padres, pero no se podía oír claramente lo que gritaban. Tampoco era como si necesitaran o quisieran saberlo. Esa no era exactamente la primera vez que pasaba eso en aquella casa.

- Pensé que… - empezó a decir Aura, pero calló al darse cuenta de que no podría seguir con la frase.

- Yo también. – dijo su hermana, entendiendo a lo que Aura se refería.

- Es que hoy es diferente, se supone que es diferente.

- Lo sé. Debería serlo, pero es como cualquier otro día. Igual que ayer, y la semana pasada y…

- Y todos los días. Siempre pelean.

Silencio otra vez. Esta vez de parte de los padres y sus hijas. Se extinguió el fuego de otra vela, y Aura sintió las lágrimas caer de su cara mientras empezaba a emanar humo de la mecha.

- ¿Crees que paren algún día, Alma? – preguntó Aura.

- Espero que sí, pero no te preocupes. Al final va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar y…

No terminó la frase. Ella y Aura nunca tenían conversaciones como aquella. De hecho, ninguna recordaba haber tenido una remotamente parecida. Quizás peleaban mucho pero en el fondo se querían. Aura pensó si era igual con sus padres. Ellos siempre decían que los adultos piensan distinto a los niños y Aura había terminado creyendo que sus padres seguirían peleando por siempre. Se sobresaltó al escuchar que la pelea seguía, aún más fuerte que antes y vio como su hermana se acercaba y la abrazaba. Al principio no lo creyó, pero le devolvió el abrazo, sabiendo que en ese momento se necesitaban y en el fondo era su hermana y contarían la una con la otra siempre, no importa cuánto pelearan.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo y entraron los padres de Aura, la penúltima vela se había apagado y las hermanas estaban hablando en susurros. Las niñas no habían notado la llegada de los adultos, que se miraron, de una forma algo distante y volvieron a ver a las niñas. Su padre sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, algo triste. Su madre se quedó tan seria como antes, con el ceño fruncido. Así se quedaron durante un rato, hasta que su madre puso hizo girar los ojos y salió de ahí dando un portazo. Las niñas se giraron, sorprendidas y solo vieron a su padre, parado cerca de la puerta, mirando serio el lugar que su esposa acababa de dejar. Miró a las niñas durante un rato, bajo la cabeza y salió de la cocina mientras murmuraba algo.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Aura empezó a llorar nuevamente. Su hermana la abrazó de nuevo, más fuertemente que la vez anterior y se quedaron así, viendo como el fuego de la última vela se extinguía de a poco.

Aura se despertó. Se encontraba en el avión, a quién sabe cuántos metros de altura y viajando hacia Estados Unidos. Cuando subió había estado tratando de organizar su cabeza y las cosas que quería hacer cuando llegara, pero sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida. No es como si pudiera hacer muchas cosas más. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí o cuánto tiempo iba a durar el viaje. Supuso que no sería corto y que para cuando llegara tendría listo un plan perfecto para volver a Londres, evitando ver o hablar con su madre. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil. Trató de pensar en algo, se le ocurrieron varias cosas pero no estaba segura de ninguna. Había acabado durmiéndose y teniendo ese sueño. Aunque Aura sabía que más que un sueño era un recuerdo. Era algo que en realidad le había pasado, hace mucho tiempo. Pero no había recordado esa noche de hace diez años con tanta claridad nunca. Después de que pasara, trató de no pensar mucho y olvidarlo.

Miró por la ventanilla, que se encontraba a su derecha. Había algunas nubes y estaba muy oscuro, no estaba nevando pero al menos en el avión hacía mucho frío. Se agachó para buscar una frazada que había caído al suelo, (tratando de no despertar a un hombre que dormía en el asiento que estaba junto a ella) y al levantarla se dio cuenta de que su bolso también se había caído. Se acomodó y, recogiendo el bolso recordó algo. Lo abrió y, revolviendo algunas cosas, sacó dos libros iguales. Desde que los había encontrado había tenido curiosidad por saber lo que estaba escrito en ellos pero no había tenido posibilidad de leerlos. Ahora los había olvidado, pero vio que tenía todo el resto del viaje para saber un poco más de ellos. La pregunta era por qué Ewan tenía dos libros exactamente iguales. Bueno, pensó, estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Emocionada, abrió el primero, el que tenía escrito "Ewan Quinn" en la primera hoja. Dio vuelta algunas páginas y vio un párrafo, escrito con letra desordenada.

i "No sé qué puedo escribir aquí, pero ojalá que se me ocurra algo para que Lisa no se aburra tanto…" /i 

Aura supo que se trataba de un diario, y así era como empezaba. Tenía una fecha bastante antigua, hace unos años, pero las hojas no parecían tan gastadas. Notó que él cuidaba mucho sus cosas. Aunque al principio había estado segura de que se trataba de un diario, al volver a leer el primer párrafo dudó, ya que decía que alguien llamado Lisa lo leería entonces no debía ser algo tan privado. Pasó algunas páginas más, y por una hora estuvo mucho mas concentrada en las vacaciones de Ewan que en lo que tendría que hacer ella cuando el avión aterrizara. Aunque no era lo más emocionante que había leído, le encantaba conocer el punto de vista de alguien más, alguien a quien no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor. Además, no se sentía culpable porque al parecer, él lo había escrito con la intención de que alguien más lo leyera y eso fue hace años. Quizás ni recordaba lo que decía su propio diario. Aura se pregunto entonces por qué lo tenía guardado bajo llave, pero supuso que si fueran a robar a su casa, lo último que quería que se llevaran era un cuaderno con sus pensamientos personales. Por supuesto, ese cuaderno ya no existía pero esa es otra historia.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que Aura pudo imaginarse, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba apoyada contra la pared con el diario en la mano. El hombre que se sentaba junto a ella la había despertado al golpearla accidentalmente con una maleta que estaba sacando. Al parecer, no era el único que estaba haciendo eso, ya que cuando Aura estuvo más despierta, vio que algunos pasajeros estaban bajando del avión, otros sacando su equipaje y otros tratando de salir de sus asientos. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y puso el diario y el otro libro en el bolso.

Media hora después de salir del avión, Aura se encontraba sentada en la cafetería del aeropuerto, preguntándose qué debía hacer en ese momento. Por las ventanas se veía el cielo muy oscuro, sin embargo, no tenía idea de qué hora era. Los meseros la miraban raro, quizás porque no le gustaba tener clientes a esa hora o quizás porque Aura no se podía considerar un cliente, ya que solo estaba sentada allí, sin consumir nada. Aunque tenía hambre, había decidido no comer para guardar todo el dinero que tenía, que era poco, y que no sabía para qué usar más adelante.

Alguien la iría a buscar al aeropuerto, o al menos eso suponía y lo peor de todo era que estaba segura de que ese alguien sería su madre. Y no tenía ganas de verla pero no se le ocurría qué hacer. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió directamente a la salida más cercana. Pasó a varias personas con aire soñoliento y llegó a la puerta que se abrió mecánicamente, dejándola salir hacia un gran estacionamiento, en el que se veía todo muy bien a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba. Con algo de frío, siguió caminando hasta que dejó el aeropuerto atrás. Tomó uno de los varios taxis que habían a un lado de la calle y le dio la dirección de su casa al taxista, casi sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería.

El vehículo arrancó, yendo por una ruta con varios carteles. Aura no tenía sueño para nada, ahora estaba invadida por otra sensación: miedo. No sabía qué hacer al llegar a su casa, ni siquiera supo por qué había pedido ir a ese lugar, pero después de todo no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Al llegar, después de un viaje de un poco más de media hora, Aura decidió pagarle al taxista. Podría entrar a su casa y pedir dinero pero sabía que eso tardaría hasta que estuviera lista. Y el taxista no esperaría tanto tiempo.

Bajó del taxi, que arrancó dejándola sola frente a la misma casa que había visto una hora antes en su sueño. Esa era su casa, pero no quería entrar ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?


	10. Tengo una idea, un plan y mucha suerte

Capítulo 10

Tengo una idea, un plan y mucha suerte.

Se acercó a la puerta principal, sintiendo que el frío y el nerviosismo se apoderaban de ella. No estaba segura de si tocar o no, así que miró por una ventana que se encontraba a la derecha de donde estaba parada. No pudo distinguir nada ya que estaban todas las luces apagadas. Si estaban durmiendo no iban a escucharla tocar la puerta de todos modos, así que se convenció de que esa no era la mejor idea. Se alejó de la casa, yendo hacia la calle y empezó a caminar por la acera. Se arrepentía de cada paso que daba pero sabía que si volvía no podría hacer mucho más. Vio pasar un auto cerca y se preguntó qué hora era. Le aterraba la idea de tener que pasar toda la noche en la calle, sin embargo suponía que era lo que iba a tener que hacer. Siguió caminando hasta una avenida, donde pudo ver algunos otros autos, muchas tiendas cerradas y dos personas caminando, además de una hablando por un teléfono público.

Aura tuvo una idea. Quizás no era la más brillante o la que la podía ayudar más en ese momento pero estaba desesperada y supuso que era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en toda la noche. Se acercó a la cabina telefónica y esperó a que el sujeto que se encontraba dentro saliera. Al hacerlo, la miró con desconcierto. Supuso que no era muy común encontrarse a una "niña" (ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez) sola a esas horas de la noche. O la mañana. O lo que fuera.

Se acercó al teléfono y puso algunas monedas antes de marcar el número de su casa. Esperó un rato, ya que supuso que su hermana estaría durmiendo, y se sorprendió al oír la voz que le respondía del otro lado.

- ¿Sí?

La voz denotaba cansancio y un poco de preocupación. Pero no era la de su hermana. Era la de su madre.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Aura no respondió. Se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, sin escuchar lo que su madre le decía a continuación. Cuando se dio cuenta, había colgado.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que su madre podría contestar el teléfono. Aura estaba convencida de que estaría en el aeropuerto buscándola. Supuso que su hermana le respondería y quizás podría ayudarla. No sabía qué más hacer. En realidad, su hermana y ella no se llevaban bien y Aura no estaba muy segura de que la ayudaría. Pero tras recordar el sueño que había tenido en el avión se dio cuenta de que ella y su hermana podían ser cercanas cuando se necesitaran. Y, en ese momento, Aura la necesitaba más que a nadie.

Volvió a llamar, no muy convencida.

- ¿Diga? – contestó, de nuevo, la voz de su madre.

Aura estaba a punto de empezar a balbucear algo cuando su madre volvió a hablar.

- Si esto es una broma deje de llamar ¡No tengo tiempo para…!

Aura colgó antes de que terminara la frase. Escuchar a su madre gritarle no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento.

Salió de la cabina y se sentó en un banco que había en la acera. No sabía qué hacer pero eso no le preocupaba mucho. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de eso, ya que no tenía idea de lo que iba a ser de ella. Miró el cielo durante unos minutos que parecieron horas y cuando empezó a amanecer, Aura estaba dormida.

Quizás fue por la cantidad de gente hablando a su alrededor, por los constantes ruidos de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose o por un autobús que pasó rápidamente y haciendo un fuerte ruido frente a ella, pero Aura se despertó. Ya era de día. Calculaba que aún no era medio día pero ya había bastante luz como para no tener miedo. No podía creerlo ¿Se había dormido en una banca durante horas en una gran ciudad y todavía tenía su bolso? Eso se llamaba tener suerte. Aprovechando esa sensación que le decía a Aura que ese sería un buen día, se levantó de la banca y fue hasta la cabina telefónica, que brillaba bajo el sol que se asomaba entre algunas nubes de esa fría mañana. Descolgó el teléfono y metió la mano en la billetera, que estaba dentro el bolso para sacar el dinero. Estuvo así durante un rato hasta que sacó la billetera y empezó a revisarla. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No le quedaba dinero. No podía efectuar la llamada. Buscó un poco más en la billetera y luego en el bolso antes de rendirse y salir de la cabina, pensando que eso de su buena suerte no tenía nada de cierto.

Se sentó en la banca, acomodándose y revisando todo lo que llevaba en su bolso: su billetera (que no contenía nada de dinero), su varita mágica (que se encargó de guardar rápidamente), el collar con la cruz y la llave del diario de Ewan (sintió un escalofrío mientras los volvía a meter al bolso), los dos libros idénticos (Aura trató de no abrir el segundo aún, y venció a la curiosidad), unos pequeños frascos que le había dado su padre (que había olvidado por completo) y algunas otras cosas que no le servían para nada en ese momento.

Cuando terminó de guardar el bolso, resopló, de mal humor. No podía conseguir dinero para llamar a su hermana y volver a la casa de su madre a buscarla estaba fuera de discusión. Si lo que necesitaba era dinero, al menos podría tratar de vender algo de lo que tenía. Pero ¿qué? Y ¿a quién? Aura tuvo una idea y sacó los pequeños frascos del bolso. "Algo así no se encuentra en todos lados" pensó. Y con respecto a quién se los podría comprar, bueno, eso estaba por verse.

Dejando la vergüenza a un lado, Aura arrojó uno al suelo, causando un ruido muy fuerte y que varias personas se dieran vuelta y la miraran. "Quizás sería más fácil de lo que pensaba".

Mientras varias personas (especialmente adolescentes y niños acompañados de sus madres) le preguntaban qué eran esas cosas y los miraban con asombro, Aura se dio cuenta de lo independiente que estaba siendo. Estaba en una ciudad que conocía, es cierto, pero hacer lo que estaba haciendo no se le hubiera pasado por la mente hace unos meses. Incluso hubiera mirado de una forma extraña a cualquiera que hiciera algo parecido.

Una hora después, Aura salía de una tienda satisfecha. Tras haber estado en la calle tratando de vender algunos frascos, un hombre salió de una tienda. Le había preguntado sobre los objetos, que según él eran interesantísimos, y Aura le había explicado lo que sabía. Y, por supuesto, había inventado alguna que otra cosa para que el hombre se interesara más. Había accedido a entrar a la tienda del hombre, que estaba dedicada a bromas y cosas por el estilo y luego de un rato habían llegado a un acuerdo y Aura le había vendido al hombre todos los que tenía, que no eran muchos, pero le servirían al menos para averiguar de cómo estaban hechos y hacer unos parecidos. Aura estaba segura de que no lo lograría ya que sabía que había magia implicada en el proceso de elaboración de esos frascos.

Lo importante era que ahora tenía dinero suficiente para llamar a su casa cuando quisiera y comer en alguna cafetería. El problema sería cuando se hiciera de noche y tuviera que dormir. Tenía solo ese día para resolver todo.

Cuando estaba en la tienda y el hombre le pidió los frascos, Aura los sacó del bolso, encontrándose con el segundo libro, que no había abierto hasta entonces. Después de terminar el trato con aquel hombre, se había dispuesto a leerlo y enterarse de una vez por todas, qué era lo misterioso sobre aquellos libros idénticos. Sentada en "su" banca (como había querido llamarla), abrió el segundo libro. Se dio cuenta de que trataba de un diario al igual que el primero, pero no era de Ewan. Sino que de la tal Lisa de la que él hablaba en su diario al principio y la mencionaba de vez en cuando. Aura no había terminado de leer el diario de Ewan pero tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que se trataba y, al parecer, el de Lisa no sería muy diferente.

Leyó algunas páginas, notando que ella era mucho mejor que Ewan expresando sus sentimientos, aunque sea en una hoja de papel, y que sabía cómo contar las cosas que le pasaban de una forma muy distinta a la de él.

Al parecer Ewan y Lisa eran compañeros en un colegio de magia de Estados Unidos y eran muy amigos. El diario de Ewan estaba más vacío que el de Lisa, quien al parecer fue más constante y siguió contando lo que pasaba. A Aura aquello le fascinaba. Podía complementar las historias leyendo ambos diarios y averiguaba más cosas de ese modo. Hasta ahora le parecía que Lisa era una persona muy interesante y dudó que si ella misma escribiera un diario fuera algo parecido al de ella. A pesar de tener la misma edad (Aura actualmente y Lisa cuando escribió el diario, hace años), Lisa parecía más madura y más conciente de sus emociones.

No había terminado de leer el diario cuando lo cerró y lo guardo en su bolso. Lisa y Ewan parecían muy buenos amigos pero se preguntaba por qué el estaba en Londres y ella en Estados Unidos. Aunque no estaba segura de que así fuera. Quizás Lisa estaba con él en Londres, pero Aura descartó esa idea al recordar la casa de Ewan. No parecía que viviera más de una persona allí. Pero, ¿sabría Lisa de la muerte de Ewan? Si era cierto que ellos vivían en distintos países y que eran buenos amigos debería saberlo. Pero era una noticia muy reciente. Aura tuvo una idea bastante rara, pero en el fondo tenía sentido. Siguió analizando esa nueva idea, y cada vez le gustaba más. Claro, tenía sus complicaciones pero se había entusiasmado tanto que creía que podía lograrlo.

Su idea consistía en visitar a Lisa. El primer problema era averiguar dónde vivía, pero una vez resuelto eso podría entrar a la casa y hablar con ella. Con el motivo de la muerte de Ewan podría saber un poco más de todo ese asunto. Aura sonrió. Quizás podría inventar sobre un supuesto funeral que se realizaría en Londres, y así poder volver y seguir viviendo en el departamento y que todo fuera como en aquellos días.

Aura sabía que esa idea no tenía mucho sentido. Quizás no iba a funcionar pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Así podría dejar de intentar llamar a su hermana. Quizás Lisa, pensando que Aura era amiga de Ewan, podría darle un lugar donde vivir y… No. Aura se impidió pensar eso. Ni conocía a Lisa y ya estaba imaginándose vivir con ella. Es que sentía como que ya la conocía y no parecía ser una mala persona en lo absoluto. Del lugar donde dormiría se haría cargo después. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en su plan.

Luego de estar pensando en los detalles de esa idea, y dándose cuenta de que no era imposible, Aura se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. No había comido nada hace más o menos un día y ni se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese momento. Se acercó a una cafetería que había una cuadra más adelante y se ubicó en una de las mesas que había afuera.

"¿Cada vez que estuviera en una cafetería tenía que pensar en Ewan?" se preguntaba y trataba de olvidarse de él, de su aspecto y de lo que había pasado aquella noche. El mesero llegó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y le preguntó lo que iba a comer. Aura buscó algo que no le gastara todo el dinero y esperó. Quizás, después de todo, ese sí era su día de suerte.


	11. La amabilidad de los extraños

Capítulo 11

La amabilidad de los extraños.

Aura pensó que había varias maneras de comunicarse con Lisa. Después de todo, todos pueden ser encontrados, de alguna forma u otra. El problema era que le estaba resultando difícil encontrar una. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue buscar su nombre en la guía o en alguna base de datos. Pero supuso que lo primero sería más fácil. El problema era que Lisa era una bruja, o al menos eso se deducía por lo leído en los diarios, y como no sabía si los magos usaban teléfonos o no, no tenía idea de si eso funcionaría. Aún así, pensó que al menos lo podría intentar.

Entró a la cabina telefónica de donde había llamado a su casa horas antes, abrió la guía telefónica y empezó a buscar. Aura no estaba segura de qué iría a decir cuando encontrara a Lisa, pero sabía que se le ocurriría algo. Al ver que no era la única Lisa Murray del país se decepcionó un poco, pero pensándolo bien era un poco obvio. La lista no era tan larga y, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le llevaría llamar a todas y cuánto dinero le costaría hacerlo, vio el número de la primera y lo marcó.

- ¿Hola? – contestó una voz de hombre

- Eh… hola, ¿se encuentra Lisa Murray? – preguntó Aura

- No, es su esposo, Ben Murray ¿con quién habla?

- Ah, disculpe. Llamaré más tarde.

Aura colgó sin darle tiempo a Ben Murray para contestar.

No había pensado en eso. Quizás cuántas de esas Lisas que aparecían en la guía no se apellidaban Murray. Algunas se habían puesto el apellido de su esposo, lo que facilitaba un poco la búsqueda y la dificultaba mucho, también. Podría ser que Lisa estuviera casada, y que el apellido Murray ya no fuera el que usara. Podría ser cualquier Lisa de la guía la que estaba buscando y en ese caso se haría imposible. Sin embargo, decidió seguir ya que no se le ocurrió nada más que hacer.

- Hola, ¿está casada?

Había preguntado en más de una ocasión.

- ¿Estudió en un colegio llamado Blackwood?

Había pensado que algo así la podría hacer responder, ya que sabría que Aura conocía otros magos y el mundo mágico.

- ¿Conoce a algún Ewan Quinn?

Esa era una pregunta un poco más directa.

Aura pensó que si las tres respuestas eran las que esperaba no cabría duda, ya la habría encontrado. Pero hasta ahora algunas le había colgado, otras le habían gritado y otras no habían entendido por completo a lo que ella se refería. Otras ni siquiera se encontraban en casa, y los encuestados eran sus esposos, hermanos u otros familiares.

Estaba llegando al final de la lista y se había empezado a impacientar. Ya había buscado en varios estados y la idea de un posible viaje tampoco era muy placentera.

- ¿Sí? – respondió una voz de mujer

- Hola, - preguntó Aura, aburrida, mientras miraba la cola que se hacía para entrar a la cabina telefónica - ¿hablo con Lisa Murray?

- No, está trabajando. ¿Quién es?

Aura prefirió no esperar ni llamar después, ya que alguna gente le había empezado a decir que se apure.

- Disculpe, ¿se encontrará su esposo? – preguntó para saber si estaba casada, sin preguntarlo directamente.

- ¿Su esposo? ¿Está segura? Ella no está casada. ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

- Eh… - empezó Aura confundida – quizás. No sé si es ella la persona que busco. ¿Sabe si ella tenía alguna relación con Ewan Quinn?

- Sí – respondió la mujer después de un momento, y Aura se emocionó -. Iban al colegio juntos, ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Ese colegio se llama por casualidad "Blackwood"?

Silencio otra vez.

- ¿Con quién hablo? – preguntó al fin, se notaba que no estaba segura de si colgar o no. Aura trató de sonar convincente.

- Escuche… necesito saber si ella estudió allí. Yo soy una alumna de ese colegio. Mire, si no me equivoco, Lisa Murray estudió en ese colegio, era amiga de Ewan Quinn y ahora tiene veinte años, ¿no es así?

Aura había deducido la edad de Lisa por la fecha que aparecía en el diario, y Ewan mencionaba que al comienzo iban a quinto año, por lo que supuso que tendrían quince.

- Si eres de Blackwood – preguntó la mujer -, eso significa que…

- Que soy una bruja, sí – terminó Aura que se sentía cada vez más emocionada -. Escuche. Necesito hablar con Lisa Murray. Es algo urgente ¿puede darme su dirección?

- No estoy segura de si ella…

- En realidad necesito verla, es algo importante.

- Está bien – dijo la mujer, algo confundida -. Ahora te doy la dirección.

Aura anotó la dirección en el borde de la página de la guía, junto con el número de Lisa, por si tenía que volver a llamar. Tras despedirse, colgó el tubo del teléfono, arrancó el pedazo escrito, cerró la guía y salió de la cabina, donde varios hombres le agradecieron y suspiraron, algunos murmurando cosas como "al fin" y "gracias a Dios".

El hecho de que Lisa viviera en otro estado le pareció frustrante a Aura. Claro, tenía sentido siendo Estados Unidos un país tan grande, pero la idea de que no estuviera más cerca le molestaba un poco. Quería terminar ya con todo eso y ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. El viaje duraría algunas horas y Aura las usaría para que se le ocurriera algo. No era la primera vez que planeaba lo que haría en los viajes.

Había pasado una hora desde que había hablado con la mujer que vivía con Lisa y ahora Aura se encontraba en un bus, bastante cómoda, viajando hacia la dirección que le habían entregado. Por la ventana se veía un campo, cubierto de niebla debido al frío y unas débiles gotas de lluvia habían empezado a caer. Aura, que iba sentada en los asientos de atrás (cuatro asientos juntos), se acostó, cansada. El bus iba casi vacío y el resto de la gente estaba durmiendo. A los pocos minutos, Aura hizo lo mismo que el resto de los viajeros.

Unas horas después, cuando el bus se detuvo, ya estaba oscureciendo. Aura bajó del automóvil, algo adormilada y llevando sus maletas con dificultad. Empezó a caminar, respiró el frío aire de Diciembre, que estaba acabando. Como no era la primera vez que se dormía cuando se suponía que estaba planeando lo que haría, no se preocupó mucho al darse cuenta de que no sabría bien que hacer al llegar a la dirección que le habían entregado.

- ¡Aura!

Ella se alarmó. No supo bien quién la había llamado, porque además había mucha gente hablando y mucho ruido en la estación, pero supo que era una voz de hombre y no le resultaba conocida. Se dio vuelta, tratando de encontrar a la persona que había gritado su nombre.

- ¿Aura? – dijo alguien a menos de un metro de ella. Al principio se asustó, ya que no recordaba haber visto a ese sujeto alguna vez en su vida.

No parecía mucho mayor que ella. Era flaco, de estatura normal, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro corto, cubierto por un gorro y estaba vestido de una forma algo particular: llevaba un abrigo que le quedaba muy grande, tres bufandas y pantalones muy sueltos. No llevaba nada de ropa debajo del abrigo y lo trataba de cerrar mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

Algunas personas lo miraban y lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Aura era que se trataba de un vagabundo. Aura trató de fijar la vista en otro lado, como, en vano, buscar a otra persona llamada Aura.

- ¿Aura? ¿Eres Aura Dalziel? – le preguntó cuando ya estaba cerca de ella.

- Eh… - empezó Aura, dejando ya de buscar a alguien más y ahora caminando despacio hacia un lugar donde hubiera más luz y más gente, por si aquél tipo quería hacerle algo -… Sí, soy yo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Excelente! ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo él, entusiasmado, hablando para sí mismo.

- Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

- No, no. Es decir, sí. Mira… Yo sé de ti pero… No sé, quizás tu… Pero no creo. No me debes conocer.

Aura lo miró sin entender. Ya no se preocupaba tanto porque le robara ni nada.

- Bueno, eso me deja las cosas más claras.

- ¿Qué? – respondió él, sin escucharla. Parecía muy feliz.

- Nada – respondió ella, empezando a aburrirse - ¿Puedes decirme quién eres? Estoy algo ocupada…

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Me llamo Daniel Dacian! Es un placer conocerte. Y me imagino que estés ocupada.

- ¿Ah sí? – repuso ella, confundida.

- ¡Sí! Verás, es una larga historia…

- Bueno, si no quieres…

- Ven. – le dijo Daniel Dacian y la guió hacia unos asientos bastante sucios, junto a unos adolescentes góticos que estaban fumando.

- ¿Estás seguro de…? ¿No quieres ir a otro lugar? – preguntó Aura, a quien le resultaba algo incómodo estar allí.

- Estoy bien aquí, no te preocupes. – respondió él mientras se sentaba.

Aura se paró en seco. No le gustaba para nada estar ahí.

- Escucha… - empezó a decir ella sin sentarse.

- ¿Qué? Pensé que querías…

- No, lo siento – dijo ella algo enfadada - . Supongo que la historia es muy emocionante y todo, pero tengo que irme. En serio…

Dacian parecía decepcionado.

- Pero…

- Es cierto que estoy ocupada, estoy tratando de…

- Volver a Londres. – la interrumpió él, terminando lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Sé bastante. Claro que lo sabrías si hubieras escuchado mi historia…

Él sonrió. Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pero cuando pudo se puso seria.

- No quiero hacerte daño. – dijo él.

- No estaba pensando en que lo harías.

- Tampoco quiero robarte.

- Tampoco pensaba que lo harías – mintió ella - ¿Entonces qué quieres?

- Quiero ayudarte. Y de paso, ayudarme a mí mismo.

- Pero ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera te conozco…

- Ya sabes mi nombre y yo sé el tuyo. Así que no somos desconocidos. Se podría decir que aún no somos amigos, pero…

- ¿Aún? – preguntó Aura, a quien Dacian le estaba cayendo bien pero no pensaba conocerlo más.

- ¡Claro! Todavía tenemos que hacer un viaje juntos.

- Supongo que si tuviéramos que hacer tal cosa yo lo sabría.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabrías si me dejaras contarte qué estoy haciendo aquí!

- Bueno, entonces dilo. Pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Mira, esto te va a parecer raro – dijo Aura, que lo pensó mejor y decidió decirlo de otra forma - . Pensándolo bien, no te va a parecer raro, ya que dudo que algo pudiera llegar a…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él, con inocencia.

- Se está haciendo tarde. Y tengo que tomar un taxi o algo para llegar a…

- ¡No puedes irte! – la interrumpió - ¡Todavía…!

- ¡Sí! – levantó la voz Aura, dejando de sentirse incómoda. – Te voy a escuchar y todo. Pero lo que tengo que hacer es más importante. Así que… - empezó a decir, previendo que se arrepentiría más adelante -… ¿quieres ir conmigo?

- ¿A dónde?

- Bueno… esa es mi historia y te la explico en el camino ¿vamos?

Una de las razones por las que Aura había tomado esa decisión era que no creía que Dacian pudiera causarle daño. Por una extraña razón, creía que era lo indicado saber más de él. Él la conocía de alguna forma y eso la tenía muy intrigada, así que había decidido averiguarlo. Quizás le podría ayudar de alguna manera.

Se acercaron a un taxi que estaba esperando en una calle muy oscura, cerca de la estación de autobuses y Aura empezó a subir las maletas. Como no tenía esperanzas de que Dacian se acercara a ayudarla por su cuenta, decidió pedírselo, ya que no quería perder más tiempo. El chico fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Aura y, luego de sacar un objeto delgado de su bolsillo murmuró unas palabras y Aura pudo ver todo con más claridad.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó sorprendida, pero sabía perfectamente la repuesta.

- Magia – respondió Dacian como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo -. Pensé que tú también…

- Sí – dijo Aura mirando la punta de la varita del chico, de la que emanaba una tenue luz -. Sí, yo también puedo… En realidad no estoy muy segura pero…

No terminó la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que Dacian había subido todas las maletas de Aura, y sonriendo, se subió al taxi. Aura, siguiéndolo, se preguntó si el taxista había visto u oído algo, pero no lo creía probable ya que éste parecía estar quedándose dormido encima de una ventanilla.

Aura le dio la dirección, (el taxista se sobresaltó y de repente pareció mucho más atento) y partieron.

- Entonces es por eso que llevas esa ropa. – le dijo Aura a Dacian riendo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – preguntó Dacian, casi ofendido.

- Nada, nada. Los muggles tienen estilos de vestir muy raros, ¿no es cierto?

Dacian no respondió. Luego de un rato, preguntó:

- ¿Vas a preguntar por mi historia o voy a tener que empezar a contarla así como así?

- Ah, lo siento – dijo Aura sin saber si reír o no -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, ya que preguntas… Mi papá tenía un puesto bastante importante en el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

- Ten paciencia, ya voy a llegar. Como iba diciendo, mi padre tenía un trabajo importante en Londres, por lo que conocía mucha gente y tenía bastantes contactos. Estoy seguro de que debes saberlo, pero hace años había una guerra allá y nadie sabía bien qué hacer… Había gente herida o muerta casi todos los días, por culpa de, bueno… Quien-tu-sabes.

- En realidad he escuchado muy poco sobre él, pero sé más o menos…

- Bien – la interrumpió Dacian y siguió con su historia -. El caso es que, como estaban pasando muchas cosas allá y había muchos problemas, mi familia se mudó a Estados Unidos, ya que aquí estaba todo bien y el idioma es el mismo.

- Entiendo, pero… - empezó Aura.

- Mi padre – siguió Dacian como si Aura no hubiera abierto la boca – consiguió un buen trabajo aquí también, y siguió manteniendo sus amistades por si algún día llegaba a necesitarlas –suspiró -. ¿Sabes en qué te gustaría trabajar?

- Mm… - empezó Aura, sorprendida porque Dacian le preguntara eso, aunque no tenía mucho que ver con lo que estaba contándole. Al principio no contestó, ya que pensó que el la volvería a interrumpir, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que a esa pregunta debía responderla empezó a pensar. Se lo había preguntado antes pero nunca había llegado a una buena conclusión. Sabía algunas carreras que no le gustaría seguir, pero no estaba ni cerca de tener una elegida. -…, la verdad es que no. No lo sé. No es como si no lo hubiera pensado, pero…

- Yo quiero ser auror. – la interrumpió Dacian y Aura supuso que debió haberle preguntado

- ¿Auror? – preguntó Aura confundida.

-¡Sí! ¡No puedo creer que no hayas escuchado de ningún auror! ¡Pero si eres bruja!

- ¡Shh! – lo calló Aura mirando al taxista y respondió en voz más baja – Estoy segura de haber escuchado la palabra antes pero no sé…

- Los aurores – empezó a explicar Dacian y a Aura no le molestó para nada que la interrumpiera. Ya se empezaba a acostumbrar – son… ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?

- ¿Cuál es el equivalente de un auror en la comunidad muggle? – preguntó Aura en voz baja

- Supongo que serían los policías –respondió Dacian -. Sí, es lo más cercano. Pero aún así es diferente. Los aurores pueden usar magia y…

- Sí, entiendo. – lo interrumpió Aura, ya que Dacian empezaba a entusiasmarse con el tema y no quería estar todo el viaje escuchando lo que eran los aurores y qué hacían. La idea principal ya la sabía

- Bueno – siguió Dacian, ofendido por la interrupción de Aura -. Como dije, yo quiero ser auror. Y un día se lo dije a mi papá. Yo estaba seguro que no le iba a gustar la idea, pero al parecer no esperaba mucho más de mí. Aunque te aseguro que es muy difícil convertirse en auror. Yo estoy tomando el curso, lo empecé hace un mes y no tengo idea de la mitad de las cosas. Pero como mi papá tiene un buen trabajo y amigos influyentes, consiguió que yo siguiera el curso como todos los demás, que están mucho más preparados que yo – Aura se sintió incómoda. No le gustaba la forma tan natural en la que Dacian hablaba del abuso de poder de su padre -. Estoy tratando de que me den alguna misión o algo…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Aura, enfadándose - ¡¿Cómo te van a dar una misión?! ¡Si tu mismo has dicho que eres ("un inútil" pensó)… que no estás tan preparado!

- Sí, es cierto. Pero estoy seguro de que si me dan una misión le voy a probar a todos que estoy muy capacitado para esto y…

- No creo que funcione.

- Bueno, no seas tan negativa. Si eres optimista es más fácil…

- ¿Desilusionarse? – Dijo Aura de mal humor – No digo que haya que ser pesimista, pero hay veces que no se puede ver todo de la mejor forma. Si eres siempre optimista te vas a decepcionar mucho.

- Yo no creo que sea así – respondió Dacian, sonriente -. Siendo optimista te esfuerzas más por lograr lo que quieres y si no lo logras, aprendes de eso y lo haces mejor la próxima vez.

- ¡Por favor! – exclamó Aura – Lo siento, pero todos son pesimistas al lado tuyo.

- A mí me gusta verlo de esa manera. – contestó él, aún sonriendo

- No creo que lleguemos a ninguna parte con esa discusión, así que por favor sigue tu historia. Aunque tampoco creo que lleguemos a…

- ¡Ah, sí! – interrumpió Dacian y Aura puso los ojos en blanco - ¿En qué quedé?

- Querías que te dieran una misión, aunque no estuvieras ni medianamente preparado para…

- ¡La misión! Sí. Pero no conseguí que me dieran ninguna misión, hasta ahora…

- ¿A qué te refieres con "hasta ahora"? – preguntó Aura, sintiéndose mal por las personas involucradas en la misión

- No es que me la hayan dado exactamente… El punto es que después de estar un día entero en la oficina de mi padre convenciéndolo de…

- Tratando de convencerlo… - corrigió Aura.

- Después de estar un día entero en la oficina de mi padre i tratando de convencerlo /i - Aura sonrió –, él se aburrió de escucharme y me dijo que no haría nada para conseguirme una misión o un trabajo por más insignificante que fuese. Después de eso salió de la oficina y yo me quedé ahí reflexionando…

- ¿Reflexionando? – se burló Aura

- Bueno, me quedé ahí revisando sus papeles para ver si encontraba algo interesante – Aura se sorprendió de escuchar eso. A ella ni se le pasaría por la mente hacer algo así -. Y resulta que lo que encontré fue algo más que interesante.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Aura, más interesada en la historia

- Al parecer mi papá había tenido una conversación con un mago de Inglaterra. De Londres. Y en una hoja había anotado algunas cosas como "perdida", "avión" y unas direcciones. Además de un nombre y una foto.

- ¿Qué nombre era? – preguntó Aura, aunque estaba casi segura de que sabía la respuesta.

- Aura Dalziel – respondió él, sonriendo.

- Vaya, eso es…

- Después de leer eso, le pregunté a un mago si es que se podía encontrar gente perdida.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Aura - ¿Quién le había mandado ese mensaje?

- Un amigo de Londres, Lupin o algo así…

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Aura, que al principio había pensado en el abuelo de Stam y Angelus - ¡Pero si yo no estoy perdida! ¿Cómo pueden saber que…?

- Al parecer… – dijo Dacian interrumpiéndola, para variar -… querían asegurarse de que estuvieras en tu casa. Una mujer lo había llamado preguntando por ti…

- Mamá… - murmuró Aura, asustada.

- Como sea. Te están buscando.

- ¿Sabes cuántas personas? – preguntó Aura alterándose más

- A ver… - empezó a contar con los dedos Dacian -… esa señora, el amigo de Londres, mi padre… - dijo señalando tres de dedos de la mano izquierda - ¡Ah, sí! Y como treinta personas que mi padre debe haber asignado para eso.

- ¿Treinta? – preguntó Aura, extrañada – Pero si solo se trata de alguien extraviado.

- En realidad para ellos no te perdiste. Te escapaste. Y eres menor de edad así que es importante. Además mi padre es algo extremista.

- Bueno… - dijo Aura tratando de calmarse y pensando que tenía que llegar a la casa de Lisa lo más rápido posible. Luego se acercó al taxista -… ¿Puede apresurarse? Estamos algo apurados.

- Sí – gruñó el taxista de mal humor -. Ya falta poco.

Aura trató de calmarse un poco. Debía haber mucha gente preocupada por ella en ese momento.

- Aún no me has dicho – le preguntó Aura a Dacian – qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto.

- ¡Ah, sí! – exclamó él - ¡La parte más importante!

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Aura, apresurándolo.

- Como tenía tu foto – dijo mostrándole una foto que había sacado de su bolsillo. Aura se dio cuenta de que era una foto que se tomó en su primera semana en Londres, junto a su padre. ¿Estaría él también al tanto de la situación? -, decidí buscarte. Decía a qué ciudad llegarías y a qué hora, pero lamentablemente no te encontré por ninguna parte. Entonces le pregunté a un montón de personas por ti (les mostraba tu foto), hasta que en una estación de autobuses te reconocieron. Aquél tipo no estaba muy seguro, pero supo explicar a qué bus habías subido. Luego averigüé a dónde iba a ese bus y me aparecí en la estación de esta ciudad antes de que llegaras.

Aura estaba sorprendida. Quizás Dacian sí podría ser un auror después de todo.

- Te reconocí en el instante en que te vi bajando de ese autobús – dijo él, sonando muy satisfecho consigo mismo -. Y aquí estamos.

- Aquí estamos – repitió Aura en voz baja, pensando en todo lo que había causado.

- Aquí estamos. – avisó el taxista, estacionado y señalando un punto que Aura no pudo ver muy bien.

Aura se sobresaltó. Dacian solo sonrió. El taxista les dijo cuánto le debían (que era bastante) y Dacian miró a Aura, aún sonriendo.

- Sí, no te preocupes – le avisó ella, cansada -. Yo pago.

Buscó el dinero en su bolso y le pagó al taxista. Ambos salieron del taxi. Aura sintió mucho frío mientras sacaba las maletas del portaequipaje del taxi (sin la ayuda de Dacian, por supuesto).

- Y, ¿entramos? – preguntó Dacian, mirando alegre como Aura trataba de levantar las maletas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, que no había pensado en tener que entrar con él

- La casa está allí – dijo señalando el mismo punto que había señalado el taxista unos instantes antes- ¿entramos?

- Ah… - dijo Aura, algo preocupada. Estaba segura de que sería más difícil explicar y convencer a Lisa con Dacian interrumpiéndola -… Sí, supongo que sí. No te tomaste la molestia de hacer todo eso para acabar en una calle muerto de frío.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Aura sintió un escalofrío al acercarse a la casa que tenían delante. Miró hacia otro lado, como rogando que haya algo más que hacer antes de tener que entrar ahí. Había aplazado tanto el momento de pensar en qué iba a hacer que ahora no tenía idea de lo que pasaría. ¿Y si al tocar la puerta los recibía una persona completamente desconocida y les decía que se habían equivocado? ¿Y si ni siquiera les abrían la puerta? Y si lograban entrar, tampoco era seguro que pudieran convencer a Lisa de ir a Inglaterra. Si se negaba, Aura tendría que buscar otra forma de regresar. Sabía que eso sonaba egoísta, el querer convencer a alguien de viajar otro continente solo para poder colarse y regresar. Aunque, ¿por qué quería regresar? Aunque no supiera muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta algo era seguro: Prefería estar en el departamento de los Diotrephes que en casa de su madre.

Aura suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que todo eso lo debió haber pensado antes. Ahora era muy tarde y tendría que improvisar. Rogar un poco tampoco era mala idea.

- ¿Y bien?

Aura se dio vuelta y vio a Dacian a los ojos. Había olvidado que tenía que entrar con él a la casa. Pensó que quizás la podría ayudar de alguna manera, aunque él no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- Sí, ya voy… - contestó Aura, acercándose a la puerta por el húmedo césped.

- Me refería a otra cosa – dijo Dacian y Aura se volteó -. Me tienes que contar qué hacemos aquí.

- Sí, ya lo sé – dijo Aura en tono de disculpa -. Te lo explicaré adentro.

- ¿Adentro?

- Sí, así no tengo que contar todo dos veces – contestó Aura sin darle importancia -. Aquí voy…

Levantó la mano derecha y tocó la puerta firmemente.

- Vaya, esto es emocionante. – dijo Dacian

- Sí, sería más emocionante si supieras… -empezó Aura

- ¿Sí? – preguntó una voz de mujer delante de ellos

- …a qué hemos venido. – terminó la chica, sorprendida.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar a qué han venido?

La mujer que les había abierto la puerta los miraba confundida. Era joven, alta y rubia y sus ojos castaños oscuros pasaban de Aura a Dacian rápidamente, mientras sostenía la puerta.

- Ah, sí – dijo Aura, avergonzada -. ¿Es usted Lisa Murray?

- No – Aura sintió un escalofrío pero se calmó al sentir que esa voz la había escuchado antes -, pero ya está por llegar. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Mire – dijo Aura, tratando de sonar calmada -, esta mañana recibió una llamada telefónica, ¿no es cierto?

- Bueno, la verdad es que todas las mañanas… - dijo la mujer, pero luego pareció recordar algo -… ¿fuiste tú quien llamo preguntando por Lisa?

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Aura, feliz, al saber que no le habían dado una dirección falsa – Sí, fui yo. Usted me dio su dirección ¿recuerda? y, bueno, aquí estamos.

- Ya veo… - dijo la mujer, pensativa - ¿Pueden decirme quienes son, por favor?

- Sí – se apresuró a decir Aura, ya que sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca de entrar y convencer a Lisa para volver a Inglaterra -. Mire, yo soy…

- Ella es Aura Dalziel – dijo Dacian, quizás porque Aura estaba tardando mucho – y yo soy Daniel Dacian y aparentemente venimos a ver a una tal Lisa Murray.

Aura vio como una pequeña posibilidad de que les cerraran la puerta crecía y crecía.

- Escuche – dijo Aura, antes de que la mujer pudiera decir cualquier cosa -. Estoy buscando a Lisa Murray, es importante. Se trata sobre Ewan Quinn.

- ¿Sobre Ewan? – preguntó la mujer

- Sí, y es importante. – recalcó Aura

- Está bien – dijo la mujer y Aura notó que no estaba muy convencida -. Pasen.

- Gracias. – dijo Aura, mientras la mujer se hacía a un lado para que ella y Dacian entraran.

Dacian le sonrió a la mujer pero ella todavía no parecía muy convencida de que dejarlos entrar era una buena idea.

La sala de estar aunque pequeña era muy acogedora. Tenía una chimenea que se encontraba apagada en ese momento, unos sillones que parecían muy cómodos y varias plantas y adornos alrededor de una mesita de vidrio.

- Lisa va a llegar en cualquier momento – les avisó la mujer -. Pónganse cómodos.

Aura le dio las gracias y estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer se había ido a otra habitación.

- Supongo que este es un buen momento para contarme lo que hacemos aquí – le dijo Dacian a Aura sonriendo.

- Ya dije que…

- Que me lo explicarías adentro.

- Sí, es cierto – reconoció Aura, empezando a desesperarse -. Te lo voy a decir cuando llegue Lisa, si es que llega…

- Va a llegar. – dijo Dacian de forma alegre

- Bueno, eso espero – le dijo Aura -. En realidad no hay apuro pero…

- Deberías tomarte las cosas con calma – le recomendó Dacian -. Ya has llegado hasta aquí y ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

- No lo sé, y no quiero pensar en eso – dijo Aura, poniéndose más nerviosa -. Supongo que…

Aura bajó la voz, hasta que casi no se escuchaba lo que decía. La mujer que les había abierto la puerta había pasado por delante de ellos y se asomaba por una ventana.

- Ya está aquí. –les avisó sin mirarlos.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Aura, sobresaltándose, pero la mujer no la escuchó ya que había salido de la casa.

Aura se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, que no estaba completamente cerrada.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Dacian

- ¡Shh! - dijo Aura, tratando de escuchar.

- Ya te dije que…

- ¡Shhh! – repitió ella, esta vez más fuerte.

Había tratado de ver lo que pasaba afuera, pero abrir la puerta no era la mejor idea así que ahora se conformaba con tratar de escuchar algo. Lo que se le estaba dificultando por las interrupciones de Dacian, y la distancia que había entre ella y la mujer que había salido de la casa. Después de unos momentos se dio por vencida al no haber podido entender nada de lo que estaba pasando afuera y volvió a sentarse junto a Dacian.

- ¿Crees que lo consigamos? – preguntó Aura más para sí misma que para Dacian

- Aún no sé lo que queremos hacer – le recordó Dacian -. Quizás si me dices podría ser más útil. Pero estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos, sí…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Aura ensimismada - Ah, sí…

La puerta se abrió y entró la mujer rubia que les había abierto la primera vez. Lucía confundida y después de mirar a Aura y Dacian se movió un poco para dejar pasar a la persona que entraba detrás de ella. La segunda persona que entró a la casa era una mujer joven y parecía un poco menor que la primera, ya que era más baja. Tenía el pelo liso y entre rojo y castaño y parecía muy cansada.

Aura se puso de pie y la mujer rubia le susurró algo en el oído a la pelirroja.

- Hola, ¿es usted Lisa Murray? – preguntó Aura, emocionada

- Sí, soy yo. – dijo Lisa acercándose a Aura y tendiéndole la mano

- Yo soy Aura Dalziel – dijo Aura dándole la mano -. Mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto – repitió Lisa, mirando ahora a Dacian -. Em…

- Ah, sí – dijo Aura, que había olvidado a Dacian -. Él es…

- Soy Daniel Dacian – dijo este interrumpiendo a Aura mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano enérgicamente a Lisa -, soy un amigo de Aura.

Lisa le sonrió y luego se puso más seria.

- Bueno – dijo Lisa -, tomen asiento. Madison – señaló a la mujer rubia que ahora se encontraba un poco más atrás de Lisa, mirando a Aura atentamente - me dijo que tenías que hablar conmigo.

- Sí, sí – dijo Aura, tomando asiento, algo nerviosa. No sabía cómo empezar -. Verá…

- Aura va a empezar a contar por qué está aquí. – dijo Dacian, sonriendo

- Sí, gracias…

- Esperen – dijo Lisa, confundida -. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Ewan? Al menos eso es lo que…

- No lo sé. – dijo Dacian.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Lisa, que parecía extrañada

- Escuchen – dijo Aura, que empezaba a darse cuenta que llevar a Dacian no había sido buena idea -. Dacian, por favor quédate en silencio. Voy a contar todo ahora.

- Te escucho. – dijo Lisa, y Aura estuvo muy agradecida por su tono, que demostraba que Lisa era una persona muy paciente

- Yo acabo de conocerlo –dijo Aura refiriéndose a Dacian -. Lo conocí hace más o menos una hora, en una…

- ¿Y qué hace él aquí, entonces? – preguntó la mujer llamada Madison, que estaba apoyada contra una pared y miraba a Dacian como queriendo que se fuera de allí.

- Es una larga historia… - dijo Aura, suspirando

- La cual va a contar ahora – dijo Dacian, alegremente.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Aura, sin estar muy convencida

- Sí, dijiste que la contarías cuando llegara ella – dijo Dacian señalando a Lisa -. Así que empieza, que me tienes con la curiosidad desde hace un buen rato.

- Está bien… - dijo Aura, pensando por dónde empezar

- Al fin – dijo Dacian entusiasmado, mientras que Madison ponía los ojos en blanco

- Prometo que no tardaré mucho. – le dijo Aura a Lisa

- Mientras te ayude a explicar bien todo, puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites. – le contestó Lisa, como si escuchar lo que Aura tenía que decir fuera lo más importante para ella.

- De acuerdo – le respondió Aura, sonriendo -. Verán, yo nací aquí, en Estados Unidos. Mi madre también es americana, pero mi padre es inglés. Ellos se separaron cuando yo era pequeña…

- ¿Pequeña? – la interrumpió Madison - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo quince. – respondió Aura, esperando las miradas de sorpresa del resto – bueno…

- ¿Aura? – dijo Dacian interrumpiéndola

- ¿Sí? – preguntó ella, sabiendo que Dacian haría algún comentario sobre su edad.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- Ah, eso. Es en Abril, Dacian.

- De acuerdo. Gracias, y puedes llamarme Daniel – respondió él -. Sigue con tu historia por favor.

- Sí, disculpen. ¿En qué estaba?

- Dijiste que tus padres se separaron cuando eras pequeña y luego esa mujer, Madison, creo, preguntó…

- Ah, sí, sí. Gracias – le dijo Aura, recuperando el hilo -. Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos en Estados Unidos viviendo con…

- ¿Tienes una hermana? – preguntó Dacian, interesado mientras Madison resoplaba.

- Sí, tengo una hermana mayor – respondió Aura -. Se llama Alma y su cumpleaños es el primero de Enero – tras agregar lo último, para evitar que Dacian siguiera preguntando, Aura recordó lo poco que faltaba para el cumpleaños de su hermana, y que no estaría allí para la ocasión.

- ¿Aura y Alma? – preguntó Dacian

- Sí – respondió Aura, cansada de las preguntas de Dacian -, no son nombres muy comunes, ambos empiezan y terminan con la letra "A" y tienen cuatro letras.

Lisa rió, y Aura sonrió, dándose cuenta de que al menos no la estaban aburriendo.

- Sigue, por favor Aura – dijo Lisa, aún sonriendo.

- Bien - dijo ella, a punto de preguntar "¿En qué había quedado?", pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y evitó hacerlo. No cometería el mismo error dos veces. -, después de la separación, mi padre regresó a Londres, Inglaterra y se quedó viviendo allí. Mi hermana Alma, mayor que yo por un año y unos meses, que mide 1'70, que tiene cabello rubio y le gusta hacer deportes y…

- No hay necesidad de que des tantos detalles – le dijo Dacian, interrumpiéndola -. Así no vas a terminar nunca.

- Como sea – dijo Aura, mirando a Madison que parecía francamente aburrida por todo eso y a Lisa, que aún escuchaba con atención. Decidió apresurarse -. Mi hermana y yo nos quedamos viviendo en Estados Unidos con nuestra madre. Por distintas razones – aura empezó a decir esto más rápido al ver que Dacian abría la boca para preguntar – yo quería ir a vivir con mi papá a Inglaterra. Y hace un tiempo que me dieron el permiso y me fui a vivir con él.

- ¿Cómo…? – empezó a preguntar Dacian.

- Tomé un avión que me llevó hasta Londres. El vuelo duró algunas horas, pero no sabría decirte exactamente cuántas porque me quedé dormida. Luego llegué al aeropuerto y fui recibida por mi padre, al que no veía en mucho tiempo – Aura dijo todo eso rápidamente, ya que no quería más interrupciones -. Me quedé un tiempo con él, pero estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, así que me dio dos opciones…

- ¿En qué trabaja tu padre? – preguntó Dacian

- ¡¿Puedes hacernos el favor de cerrar la boca?! – le gritó Madison desde el otro extremo de la sala - ¡Sólo unos minutos! ¡Cuando la niña termine puedes hablar todo lo que quieras! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Por Dios!

- Madison, cálmate – le dijo Lisa tranquilamente. -. Aura, por favor, continúa…

- Bueno – respondió ella, tratando de pensar bien en lo que iba a decir, para que no le gritaran como a Dacian -. Como él tenía que viajar me dijo que podría acompañarlo en sus viajes o que podría quedarme en la casa de un amigo suyo, ya que sabía que a mi no me gustaría volver a Estados Unidos. Elegí quedarme en la casa de su amigo, y no me arrepiento aunque han pasado algunas cosas raras allí. Supongo que hubiera sido una carga para mi padre si elegía ir con él, y no quería darle más preocupaciones.

Lisa sonrió, y Madison no pudo evitar mostrarse un poco más interesada en la historia.

- Bueno y aquí viene lo importante – dijo Aura

- ¿Esto es lo relacionado con Ewan? – preguntó Madison

- Sí, esto es. – contestó Aura, con la mayor educación que pudo.

- Pero, no entiendo – dijo Lisa, confundida -. ¿Tú lo conocías?

- No, lo conocí estando allí. ¿Ustedes eran amigos?

- Bueno… - empezó a responder Lisa, pensativa -…fuimos buenos amigos en el colegio. Pero él tuvo que irse a Inglaterra. A Londres.

- ¿Y no volvieron a hablar? – preguntó Aura, con interés

- No creas que no lo intenté – dijo Lisa -. Supongo que pude haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo para comunicarme con él. Me pregunto si todavía podré…

- Me temo que no. – dijo Aura, sintiendo un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lisa, con preocupación - ¿A qué… a qué te refieres?

- Es que… - empezó a decir Aura, pero se le hacía muy difícil continuar. No por ella, sino por Lisa -… Ewan está muerto.

Después de decir eso, Aura miró al suelo. Por alguna razón no podía mirar a Lisa a los ojos. Se sentía culpable, como si ella fuera la responsable de lo que había sucedido. Escuchó que Madison lanzó un grito de asombro y luego escuchó unos pasos.

- ¿Es seguro? – preguntó Lisa, y Aura notó que su voz estaba distinta.

- Me temo que sí. – dijo Aura, juntando el valor para mirar a Lisa a los ojos.

Madison se había acercado a Lisa y se encontraba junto a ella. Ambas lucían muy preocupadas y Aura supuso que era mejor no decir nada por unos momentos.

- ¿Sabes cómo…? – empezó a decir Lisa, mientras sus ojos color miel se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

- Sí - respondió Aura, con un nudo en la garganta -, yo estuve ahí.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Madison, en cuya voz se notaba también la tristeza que le producía lo que Aura decía.

- Yo estuve allí – repitió Aura -. Fue en Navidad.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – preguntó Dacian, muy serio. Aura se sorprendió al verlo así.

- Era de noche, y estábamos solos – empezó a contar ella -. Estábamos hablando y… no sé, aparecieron unos sujetos encapuchados – Lisa sollozó, pero Aura siguió la historia, volviendo a mirar al suelo -. Él me dijo que corriera. No entendí muy bien como fue. Pero luego el Sr. Diotrephes, el amigo de mi padre, con el que me estaba quedando, dijo que se trataba de mortífagos.

- Pero no es seguro… - dijo Madison lentamente - … quizás no esté muerto.

- Madison – empezó a decir Lisa, también lentamente -, no creo que Ewan haya podido con varios mortífagos. Y Aura explicó que estaban solos, lo más seguro es que… es que… bueno, que sea cierto lo que ella dice.

- Les estoy diciendo la verdad – les dijo Aura -. Después de que eso sucediera, el amigo de mi padre me mandó de vuelta a Estados Unidos. Dijo que todo allá era muy peligroso.

- ¿Y cómo supiste de Lisa? – le preguntó Dacian.

- Un amigo y yo entramos a la casa de Ewan, para ver si era cierto que estaba… ya saben. Bueno, la idea en realidad no era muy buena, pero empezamos a revisar algunas cosas. Quizás así nos enteraríamos de las razones que tenían los mortífagos para… para hacer lo que hicieron.

- ¿Encontraron algo? – le preguntó Dacian

- De hecho sí – contestó Aura, pero no estaba segura de si decir la verdad era lo indicado en ese momento. Se prometió a sí misma que lo diría, pero no en ese momento. Aura pensó que hablarle sobre los diarios a Lisa no sería muy adecuado. Pero ella merecía saber, así que por eso se prometió contárselo. Pero no en ese momento… -. Encontramos el nombre de Lisa varias veces cuando revisamos sus cosas.

- ¿En cartas o algo así? – le preguntó Dacian. Lisa y Madison no parecían estar en condiciones de hacer muchas preguntas en ese momento, pero no se perdían ninguna palabra de lo que Aura decía.

- Algo así – dijo Aura, sintiéndose culpable -. Bueno, tuve que volver a Estados Unidos, y creí que lo adecuado sería contarle a Lisa lo ocurrido. Así que empecé a llamar a todas las personas con ese nombre que encontré en la guía telefónica. No sabía qué más hacer.

- ¿Ustedes son brujas? – preguntó Dacian y Aura pensó que Dacian no debía hacer ese tipo de preguntas en ese momento.

- Sí – respondió Lisa, tratando de recuperar la compostura -, sí lo somos. ¿Por qué?

- Ah, es que me asombra que las brujas usaran teléfonos y aparecieran en las guías. – respondió Dacian.

- Mis padres son muggles – contestó Lisa, que parecía sentirse mejor -, y siempre consideré que el teléfono era muy útil como para dejar de usarlo. ¿Tú eres un mago también, no?

- Sí – respondió Dacian -, sé de los teléfonos por unos amigos muggles.

Lisa asintió. Luego se dirijo a Aura.

- Me gustaría que terminaras de contar todo, Aura.

- Ah - dijo Aura sorprendida -, claro. No falta mucho. Sólo que después de conseguir su dirección tomé un autobús. Al llegar a la ciudad conocí a Dacian, que me estaba buscando para… - Aura cayó en la cuenta de algo -… Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lisa, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Madison.

- Dacian, tu quieres hacerme volver a Londres.

- Pues ya te lo expliqué.

- Quieres hacerlo porque hay mucha gente buscándome, y quieres…

- Sí, Aura – dijo Dacian - . Hay gente buscándote. Eres menor de edad y se supone que estás perdida. Yo quería encontrarte para que me tomaran más en cuenta en el ministerio. Tu sabes, mi padre y…

- ¿Quieres decir que quieres entregarme? – preguntó Aura, algo enfadada

- ¡No, no! – exclamó Dacian de inmediato - ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Es que eso me parece a mí.

- No, lo entendiste mal. Al principio sí quería hacerlo.

- Entonces no entendí nada mal.

- Aura, escucha. Ahora quiero ayudarte. Quiero lo mismo que tú. ¿Somos amigos, no?

- Sí, supongo que sí – dijo Aura sin convencerse mucho -. No quiero volver con mi madre, Dacian, quiero volver a Londres. Me gustaría seguir averiguando sobre Ewan y lo que pasó.

- Todos quieren que vuelvas con tu mamá.

- Ya lo sé, pero no es lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué? Los demás quieren lo mejor para ti.

- Dacian, yo voy a volver a Londres. Vas a tener que convertirte en Auror de otra forma. ¿Qué te parece hacerlo normalmente? ¿Cómo todos los demás?

- ¿Quieres ser auror? – le preguntó Lisa a Dacian.

- Sí, eso estoy tratando. – contestó él.

- Yo también – dijo Lisa -. Es decir, estoy haciendo el curso.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Dacian interesando - ¿Y cómo te está yendo? Es bastante difícil…

- Bueno, a mi no me cuesta tanto – respondió Lisa -. Llevo más de un año en el curso. No se si es tan difícil, pero es largo. Aunque es algo que me gusta y creo que soy buena en eso.

- Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo – le dijo Dacian -. A mi me resulta difícil y pensé que haciéndome cargo del problema de Aura podrían tomarme más en cuenta.

- ¿Cuál es el problema de Aura? – preguntó Lisa – No entendí eso muy bien…

Aura estaba muy sorprendida. Lisa parecía haberse olvidado completamente de su tristeza y ahora estaba más entusiasmada hablando con Dacian. Quizás aún no había asimilado bien la muerte de Ewan. Aura recordó que cuando su padre se fue a Londres, al principio no lo creía. Pensaba que volvería en cualquier momento. Pero lentamente se fue dando cuenta de que no era cierto, que sus padres se habían separado y que vivían en países diferentes.

- … pero Aura no quiere volver a vivir con su mamá, así que no sé qué vamos a tener que hacer. – terminó Dacian de contarle a Lisa el "problema" con Aura.

- Supongo que vamos a tener que convencer a su madre – dijo Lisa, más animada.

- "¿Vamos?" – preguntaron Aura y Madison al mismo tiempo.

- Claro, a menos que no quieras, Aura. – le dijo Lisa, con un tono mucho más alegre.

- A mi me parece una idea excelente. – dijo Dacian mirando a Aura y sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres decir que te gustaría ir con nosotros? – le preguntó Aura a Lisa.

- Por supuesto – respondió Lisa, levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba -. Tú quieres volver a Londres para saber bien lo ocurrido con Ewan – Aura pensó que Lisa empezaría a sonar triste de nuevo, pero parecía que cada palabra la decía con más fuerza y determinación que la anterior -, y no hay nada que me gustaría más que ayudarte. Ewan era mi amigo, y es lo menos que puedo hacer. Será mi disculpa por no haberme puesto en contacto con él después de que dejara el colegio.

- Lisa… - empezó a decir Aura, conmovida - … Gracias. Gracias por creerme y por querer ayudarme.

- Aura, descuida – le dijo Lisa sonriendo -. Vamos a convencer a tu madre de que estás mejor en Londres, y luego volveremos allí a averiguar lo sucedido con Ewan. – Aura vio como una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla, a pesar de que su expresión no reflejaba tristeza en lo absoluto

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Madison

- Sí, ya tomé una decisión – le contestó Lisa -. Me parece que es lo mejor ¿No crees?

- No lo sé, no estoy muy segura…

- Mira, Madison. Yo siempre pensé que Ewan y yo algún día nos volveríamos a ver. No sabía cómo ni cuando, pero estaba segura de eso. Y mira lo que pasa ahora. Nos vienen a dar la noticia de que está muerto. No tenemos que seguir aplazando las cosas. No hay que dejar para mañana lo que puede hacerse hoy, porque quizás no habrá un mañana ¿entiendes lo que digo?

- Sí, es cierto… - dijo Madison que parecía un poco más convencida

- Además, es lo que Ewan hubiera esperado de nosotras – dijo Lisa, provocando más sollozos de parte de Madison -. Ya sé que todo esto es muy triste, y aunque no lo demuestre en este momento yo también lo estoy. Pero Ewan hubiera preferido que fuéramos a Londres a darles su merecido a esos mortífagos en vez de quedarnos aquí llorando sin hacer nada. Es lo que él hubiera querido, Madison. No lo hagas por mi, no lo hagas por ellos – señaló a Dacian y a Aura -, pero hazlo por él. También era tu amigo.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo Madison -. Voy a ir, vamos a hacerlo. Pero cállate o me vas a hacer llorar hasta la próxima Navidad.


End file.
